Behind the Scenes, TWO
by Ang2QUE
Summary: We always get to see the action that goes on in the ring while the cameras are running...but what happens when the cameras stop rolling & real lives blur into work lives...lets take another look of what goes on beyond the curtains...Behind the Scenes, Two
1. Chapter 1: The New Adventure Begins

Hey everyone….Hope that U miss me and my story and have waiting for my next story.

I know that it has been awhile that I did a story but I have been working very hard on the sequel to my original story and first fan fiction….Behind the Scenes.

I am about half-way done with the sequel and will be uploading chapters as quick as I can. I figure with the Royal Rumble being tonight and it's the Road to Wrestle-maina XXVII -then I should start putting the sequel up since the story actually ends right before last year Wrestle-mania XXVI.

So I hope that I have fans who was ready for my second fan fiction…I just couldn't stop writing about the characters I created and Cena'z Chick Diva JayCee…hope her fans don't mind that I continue to put her character with mine. If any of you want me to incorporate any of your character into my story please let me know. Or if any of you have any suggestions I will take them into consideration. I do want to write this story and others with your opinion in mind. Thanks again to all of you're here on fan fiction because I luv a lot of your stories and characters that you create. So here is the first chapter of Behind the Scenes, Two and hopefully C u at the bottom of the page…Tribute to Cena Cenation Girl…..Ang'

Behind the Scenes, Two

Intro: I have been here for only two months now Behind the Scenes...

I was not a Diva, but I still worked for the WWE. I, Angelle, had lucked up at my hometown Raw house show not only to meet the self-proclaimed "Champ" John Cena, but also my Diva Idol and current Diva Champ, Jaycia 'JayCee' Lourdes. Along with John and JayCee, their friends outside the ring current WWE Champ, Randy Orton and Maryse came to my home for a late supper. The WWE Superstars enjoyed my cooking so much that they went out on a limb for me with a temp position as Director of Catering. Since I'm from the South, I coined the department as Southern Touch Staff; or S.T.S. as its nickname came to be. Reyiah, my cousin, had come for only a two week visit but ended up staying a bit longer to help me out with my added promotion position in the PR Department that I received just two weeks ago.

She was being my temporary Personal Assistant, (and from what I have been told Secretly and kinda seen glimpses of that they have their own secret lives behind the scenes surrounding the WWE with the WWE Universe), if only for a little while until I decided on whom to replace her with -more importantly she accepted.

Read on as I get closer to my new WWE Superstar friends and co-workers and get pulled into their everyday normal and not so normal lives as a new adventure awaits us both, two…...

….…...BEHIND THE SCENES-

Chapter 1: The New Adventure Begins

Angelle's Point of View

August 17, 2009

I have been so busy lately and have been working at an even faster pace than usual. It has only been two weeks since Vanessa Kennedy, Head of P.R., called me into her office. She solidified my Director's position and promoted me ironically to a division in Public Relations Promotions Department. Ms. Kennedy has a lot of interesting ideas concerning my public relation promotion however, until I name my Assistant at S.T.S. and hire a permanent Personal Assistant, its gonna have to be on the back-burner for now. I still am Director of Catering which deals with the house shows of Raw, ECW, SD and WWE Superstars. I still do special catering events, meetings and Pay-Per-Views and now with the added Gift Division that could take up quite a bit of my time. She just thought it would be a lot on my plate. I have to agree with her and I don't want to be overextended or do a job halfway. I love my dream job and getting some great reviews from everyone. I would really hate to disappoint anyone or do a bad job with any of my new or old responsibilities. I've had some great fun putting together the past two gift baskets for our Guest Hosts. We've had Jeremy Piven from HBO's Entourage with Dr. Ken promoting their movie, 'The Goods: LIVE HARD, SELL HARD', coming out to the theaters and WWE Alum Sgt. Slaughter. I still can not help but laugh when I think about Jeremy and in the ring that night on Raw.

*******************************FLASHBACK****************************

-two weeks ago...August 3, 2009

Since this morning, there has been a lot of excitement in the air about the high profiled A-Lister Guest Host tonite. I had some extra, extra work to deal with because the Guest Host is such a big Celebrity, but just like a few weeks ago when Seth Green was here, -it is worth it. I look down at my watch and realize that I spent a couple of hours not only in the merchandise department in the arena area, but also outside in the merchandise truck. Re', my cuz, who was only visiting for a couple of weeks, now is acting as my temp assistant had to literally jump in the back of the truck and pull me out. I had the bright idea to do a scavenger hunt for some unique items to add to Mr. Piven's gift basket but it ended up getting out of hand. I made my way back to S.T.S. area to check on the preparations for the evening. When I told the S.T. about being stuck in the merchandise truck they all couldn't stop laughing at me.

The Limo with the Guest Host had pulled up at the arena about half and hour before the house show started. All-well almost all the Divas (some like Melina, who are friends with most Hollywood Stars; Maryse, who doesn't take to these Celebs; and JayCee, who it doesn't matter because she's in love with John) was in front ready to meet Jeremy Piven, who plays Ari Gold on Entourage. Jeremy's special guest for the evening was none other than Dr. Ken who, is a Dermatologist and a Comedian in real life, just luck up into the movie business of late and plays Teddy, a car salesman, in this movie. Jeremy plays the best traveling car salesman name Don "The Goods" Ready, hence the name of the movie, 'The Goods: LIVE HARD, SELL HARD'. I was surprised that both of them would mingle with the Superstars as they were doing. Mr. Piven is a Jewish Buddhist, so I made sure that his food was kosher and to his liking. Both Jeremy as he told us to call him and Dr. Ken has this "IT FACTOR" that transcends from the screen to real life. The Bella Twins are playing their roles as every Guest Host Promo skits to escort them around but one Diva had other plans about that-it was such a funny scene. All-well almost all the Divas are around Jeremy and up walks Kelly Kelly (Barbie), she whispers into his ear and simply walks away. Whatever she said to him had Jeremy's interest because he had a big grin on his face as he watches her walk away for a second-then he mumbles an excuse to everyone there and follows Kell to the locker room. I wanted to say to her was, "Go Kell!", but I will tell her my thoughts on this later. Ari never had it so good-not even on Entourage. Kell did mention in passing a few weeks ago that she was ready for Jeremy when she found out that he would be Guest Hosting on Raw. She said that she had a crush on Ari Gold for quite awhile now and was gonna tells him so.

The Raw show starts out great-Jeremy and Dr. Ken are great crowd pleasers. At the end of the night, Jeremy and Dr. Ken wanted to get involved in the match that they had put together earlier. Jeremy had John Cena verses Randy Orton but was supposed to have been on John's side. In the end, Jeremy and Dr. Ken actually turn on John. Jeremy climbed up to the second turnbuckle in the corner and wanted to fly down and do a double-handed Axe chop on John while his back was turned. Somehow, Jeremy was just too far away to fly like he wanted to reach John. John turns around anyway to catch Jeremy coming down and then grabs him to put him in the Attitude Adjustment. Dr. Ken steps in to help Jeremy by picking up his Pimp cane to hit John with it. John sees this from the corner of his eye and drops Jeremy. Jeremy scrambles fast out the ring to safety by Randy Orton, who is outside the ring watching the action from the floor. Dr. Ken, who is still in the ring, tries to play it off to John and says, "You not gonna get me!", to whoever pretending to be helping John out. John plays along for a minute but then grabs Dr. Ken and does the Attitude Adjustment on him. Randy climbs in the ring and Jeremy follows feeling he is safe says, "Yeah! Yeah!" Randy stares at John like he is going to do something to him but in a split second does an RKO on Jeremy out of nowhere. John and Randy both leave the ring with the Guest Host and his friend laid out in the middle of the ring as the crowd cheers. They both were good sports about it because they partied with the Superstars later on in the evening.

***********************END OF FLASHBACK****************************

Present day current time

Jeremy's night ended up fantastically for him-or at least what we heard and some of the Stars saw. Kell was with Jeremy the entire evening and even stayed in his hotel room until morning. Melina was laughing about it to Maryse, JayCee and myself the very next day. She told Kelly not to go and the guys who ended up seeing her enter or exit Jeremy's room started calling her 'Gold's piece'. I did get a nice e-mail from him thanking me for the basket, which I was thrilled that such a Star would take the time to do that. Yeah-'Gold's piece'-hilarious. Kell still hasn't live that nickname down just yet. Every time someone says it- she still blushes uncontrollably. Even last week having a WWE Alum like Sgt. Slaughter was some fun. Times have certainly change since he wrestled in the WWE. That night when the S.T.S. Crew and the other Raw Crew ended up at the hotel bar together, we celebrated a belated birthday for Triple H. I had baked him a simple cake but he really liked it. H has done more than his fair share of pranking other Wrestlers or Employees especially on their birthdays. Most times when they-meaning Superstars can get the birthday person in the ring and then have everyone else sing 'Happy Birthday' to them and they throw cake at them or smash their face with it. Good times and can not wait to be a part of these memories.

I really have been in super sped mode thru the past ECW, WWE Superstars and SD house shows. I had only this week to get my focus together for this Promo gig because Re' is leaving to get back to her real life job in a few days. I will miss her very much around here.

BUZZ BUZZ I look down at my cell phone. It was Jayson (JTG) sending me a text.

It read: 'Hey, Caramel Cutie. Know yr busy just want U 2 know I'm thinking of U. C U 2morrow-Lunch maybe? Holla Back-J.' I couldn't help but smile at the message. I hate to even begin to think that I might have to slow "it" down. Now whatever "it" was between us, I couldn't be so sure.

Jayson (JTG) and I have been spending some time together the past couple of weeks. We started to get to know one another outside of the working environment when we just happen to meet out at a local club where everyone was hanging out. We also have been hanging out for lunch when I do SD shows and he has popped in on a couple of Raw shows. He even spent several hours with me shopping for items to put in the Guest Host Gift Baskets. We have been getting to know one another and I think Jayson is a nice guy and all-but…., yeah that infamous But, but I kinda think that work should be my main focus for a while not trying to start anything with anyone.

Besides that-the little time that I've worked here I've heard enough horror stories of co-workers around here hooking up, dating, or whatever you want to call it, and the disastrous breakups that follow to last several lifetimes. I could change a few names and situations here and there, write a book and call it 'What **NOT **To Do WITH Co-workers on the Job! and it would be a Best Seller guaranteed. Not everyone comes close to a fairytale ending like Jaycia and John or some of the few couples around here and even then they went thru the ringer just to survive a little word called LOVE. Love or something like it comes with a price and truth be told right now I think the price tag is way-way too high. I'm gonna discuss it with Re' but I know she'll agree with me. And before or rather I do something more than just a few kisses and become Victim or Situation 2,027, I believe Jayson and I should be just friends.( Just kidding on situation , serious on the just friends part).

Now how do I go about keeping the friend part without a blow to his feelings or ego and make sure his tag partner, Shad and the rest of the wrestling community don't say anything either. I might be jumping the gun here-Jayson is a young, attractive, up and coming wrestler with a slew of groupies lined up in difference cities every night of the week ready to be a Cryme Tyme Gurl. What makes me think he wants more than just being friends or a hook up? Hum. Re' would think a little bit of both-let me text her to see where she is anyway, I need to make sure that it is the right decision and I am not making more out of all this.

Text sent-Re' need 2 talk 2 U. Where R U? -A

BUZZ BUZZ She sent back- w/ Shad lunch. Saying goodbye. What's up? -R.

Oh, I'm not gonna bother her while she is saying her goodbyes to Shad. I think he liked her well enough to be more than friends but that will have to put on hold or at least to be long distance because she has to get back to her career. So I sent her back-'Nothin much. It can wait. Just holla me when u r done. K.-A. K. She sent back.

Lunch? The word passes thru my mind. I had been so busy getting stuff together for tonite and letting my thoughts wonder that I had let the lunch hour pass without even having one. I decided to get a bite but just eat in the front area to see who was still around before the show starts. I thought Re' and Shad was having lunch here but I guess they didn't because I don't see them at all. The Food Court, what everyone called the entire area in front of the kitchen, was scarce of people. There were a few Stagehands and Assistants grabbing late lunches. There were a couple of up and comers' wrestlers like Chris Masters and Evan Bourne talking to Divas Jillian Hall and Alicia Fox. They may have had a dark match to discuss for this evening.

After I finish fixing myself a salad, I turned around and scanned someone in the back corner just gazing out at me. I knew those warm icy blue eyes anywhere without the tan skin that surround them as a dead giveaway. I slowly made my way toward him without so much as breaking the intense gaze that he sent my way. I put my tray on the table and sat down across from him before he broke into a half-smile. I smiled back and said, "If I didn't know you these past months, I would have sworn you were mad at me. Or are you gonna turn into the Viper any second and strike at me?"

Randy still with his half-smile, "Now you should know that's not how I am with you. Why would I be mad at you? Did you do something to me that I don't know about?"

"No, I have not. I would hope not but let's talk on another subject. Why are you sitting way back here by yourself? Where's John?"

"Well, John is with Jaycia catching up on "lost time" lately, which is cool with me. And as far as me sitting back here-my locker room is not ready yet. I just didn't want to talk to anyone and I wanted to mull some things over."

"Well, why didn't you tell me. I'll leave you alone." I was getting up to leave with my tray and Randy put his hand on mine to stop me.

"No, No, not you-just random people. I didn't want to have any nonsense conversation that's all. So I knew that if I sat way back here that no one would have the courage to bother me unless they absolutely had to."

I sat back down slowly with a weak smile. "Except someone like me."

"Yeah-except someone like you." He added with a full smile this time.

"Wait! Your locker room isn't ready yet." I asked and took a glance at my watch. " They should have had the rooms ready by a the very least an hour or so ago. I wonder why they're running behind." I pick up my phone to make a call.

"Ang, its fine-at least for right now it is. Gone on and eat your lunch. I'm O.K. just talking with you. But speaking of time, why are you having lunch this late?

"You know as usual these days, running behind but everything is done. Gift baskets for Freddie Prinze, Jr.-check, food ready for tonite-check. I told Lo if she had any problems to give me a ring. I just had a thought...Randy interrupts me

"Ang, come on you just having one thought is like saying the Miz can end his promo without saying 'Awesome'. We both started laughing hard and didn't care that other people were looking at us.

Still laughing, " Oh, you have jokes now. You know I have so many thoughts going on especially with the job that I have now and I'm trying to get you into your room as quick as possible. Serious, if your room isn't ready-Mr. Prinze one isn't ready either. I know you are cool with it but let me find out what's going on." I pick up my phone to at least text someone but decided to call on one of the Stagehands over who was still hanging out. A young guy in his early 20's came over slowly. When he made it to just the end of the table before ours, he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. I couldn't figure out why until I looked up at him and saw that his face was pale as a ghost. I turn to Randy and all he was doing was just staring at the poor kid but I could deduct that the kid was afraid of the Viper. I put my hand over my mouth to whisper for Ran to just hear, "Chill just a bit with the stare." I then turn back around and spoke to the Stagehand, "Can you find out from someone when the Guest Host room will be ready and when Mr. Orton's locker room is going to be ready for him? When you do find out, tell in S.T.S..She will be waiting for you or someone in your department to tell her what is going on. O.K. And by the way what's your name?"

The Stagehand was shaking his head yes while I was talking to him. He simply answered "Jimmy"

Randy speaks, "Jimmy, ma'am ."

Jimmy slowly says, "Yes, Mr. Orton. Ma'am"

"Thanks, Jimmy." Jimmy turns to leave quickly. "Oh and Jimmy..."

Jimmy pauses and turns, "Ma'am?"

"I'm Ms. Angelle, by the way."

"Yes, Ms. Angelle. I'll do this right away."

I turn to Randy and say, "See what you can get with a smile instead of a scowl." As I text Lo, it reads: 'Lo some1 is goin 2 find U n STS 2 tell U when Guest Host rm will b ready. Pls have some1 put the gft basket n there 4 me. K. & they will tell U when RKO locker rm will b ready just text me what they say-don't ask-c U n a little while-A'. "Well, I just let Lo know what's going on and she will text me when your locker room is ready."

Randy looks at me and says "O.K. and I don't scowl."

"Yes, you do but I know when you mean it and when you don't. At least I believe I do."

"If it was anyone else, I would have to tell them no but you- yeah I think you actually do know."

BUZZ BUZZ I look at my phone screen and quickly put it back down on the table fast. Randy looks at me for a minute and doesn't say anything. I just dive my fork into my salad which was hardly eaten anyway with my head down and don't say a word either.

"What's that about?" Randy questions.

"Nothing." I said with my head down and put a chunk of salad into my mouth so I wouldn't have to say anything else.

"Well, it doesn't look like just nothing to me." Randy lifts my chin with his fingers so that he could look into my eyes. "Just like me... nothing...so come on out with it." He gestures with his hands.

"Well...I started. I let the whole situation with me and Jayson (JTG) just come out. I didn't want to burden Randy with any info because he does have to work with this guy from time to time but Randy is also my friend. I told him my thoughts on the whole thing of stopping the "us" part before there was an "us" or a relationship that went south and we both still was working for WWE. I wanted to pick his brain on his thoughts about if I had made the right decision on it. He listens intently and only said that he stood by decision and if I needed to talk more just to let him know. "Now that I spilled my guts about what what bothering me-I just remember what was you mulling over here by yourself? That is if you want to talk about it I promise not to tell anyone. And with all our many secrets of late you know that I do keep my promises."

"It's really nothing much going on. I know John and I are gonna have this battle for the title soon enough and it always take a toil on our friendship. People here may think that it doesn't but it does. Sam gets on me all the time about not showing my feelings about certain things but I can't show them for that."

"Why is that? Showing your feelings doesn't show vulnerability. Besides, if anyone gives you any flack-tell them to come to me and I'll take care of it for you." I said with a light chuckle. " You and John has had many matches against each other before for the belt. So what is it really? I know you're just as happy if not more so that John and JayCee are back together. Tell me, really. What's really going on, I told you about mine/"

"I guess its simply the road." Randy starts off. "I hate to admit this to you but I haven't always been the perfect guy out here. I know you have heard stories about me."

"Well, I can't say that I haven't but Ran that has never stopped me from becoming your friend."

"Yeah, well Sam and I are on the outs right now and this time it wasn't even me-It's HER. She wants her space so I'm giving it to her for as long as she wants it."

"Are you O.K. with that?"

"I guess I have to be. I have been doing the right thing and NOW she decides that she wants a break for no reason."

"Ran, I don't want to upset you any further or get in your business and please don't take it to heart or make this bigger that what it is but there has to be a reason. Now whether you know it or not is another story but trust me as a woman myself-there IS defiantly a reason."

"I can tell you that I'm not happy about it by any means but I accept if for now. I'm gonna give her all the space in the world that she wants. She's a wonderful mother but I'm glad our daughter is so little that she doesn't understand. Sam drops her off to my parents house when I go home. So I am able to see, Alana for a couple of days before I head back out here to work. She does know that I'm a great Dad to our daughter. My parents love seeing more of their granddaughter and having me home at least for a little while now but they hate this situation. Sam knows me pretty well that just because she may be ready for me to come back doesn't mean that I will."

"I'm sorry that you're going thru this and I know that you have your best friend, John, to talk to about this. The offer stands for me as well-anytime that you need to talk just let me know." I look intently at him as I pat his hands on the table with mine.

BUZZ BUZZ I pick up my phone and read the text Lo just sent, ' Gift basket is in the GH rm now. Food ready 4 2nite. RKO rm is ready now 2. K. -L' I check the time on my phone. "Well so much for lunch." I look down at the hardly half eaten salad still on the plate." I have to get going but if you still need to talk I'll stay."

"No, I'm done. Thanks for being a friend as always.. You didn't even have a chance to eat much with our session titled 'Relationships and the Road...Aren't Easy'."

"That's O.K. I'll eat something later on when we finish up tonite."

"No, it's not. I owe you lunch. O.K."

"O.K. and your locker room is ready now by the way. You can go there anytime that you want to."

"Ang, never let it be said that you are not DA BOMB!" He said laughing.

"Didn't you know that by now." I replied with a wink and a smile. I pick up my tray to the disposal area. I turn to look over my shoulder and gave Randy a little wave before I walk away with him staring at me with those warm icy blue eyes as he did less than an hour before.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^end of chapter1^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Please review and let me know how it sounds to you…thanks in advance A.


	2. Chapter 2: Home

If any of you need to send me a message please do on fan fiction or my email …again thanks for any feed back is appreciated…just want to know if any of you like my story and if it is worth writing another possible sequel…A

Behind the Scenes, Two

Chapter 2: Home

Angelle's Point of View

Raw house show with Guest Host Freddie Prinze, Jr. turned out pretty good. He is quieter than any of our previous Celeb Guest Hosts but that isn't such a bad trait. He does like wrestling and made some very good match ups but he was not disillusioned to get into the ring with any of the Superstars. I had talked to Re' and she was gonna go to SD Show to spend her last night with Shad and I didn't want her explaining anything to Jayson (JTG). I'll tell him next week what I decided when we really could be alone.

Re' did however had an unexpected bonus when she went to SD house show well we, WWE Universe all did that night. Re' witnesses with her own eyes the very talented Hardy Boyz from Cameron, NC. Jeff and Matt Hardy, the Hardy Boyz, for quite some time now have been in singles competition. Matt was doing well on his end and Jeff was not only in the World Heavyweight Championship Title hunt in which he captured several times. So on this illustrious night we, WWE Universe, had the pleasure to see the Hardy Boyz teaming up in the ring again with their high-flying, daredevil moves that are innovated to this sport today. The match up was great which of course ended with Matt and Jeff pulling off a Swanton bomb and Twist of Fate to pin their opponents.

I did ECW and WWE Superstars Show with Re' but I might as well get use to her being gone. We (Re', Shad, Jayson and I), happen to end up at a club that some of the other ECW and SD Stars were hanging out at. I am glad that I found out where they all were hanging out at because I really didn't want to be so alone with Jayson and have certain conversations on how I was acting right now. I was getting some looks already from him when I spend most of the night texting Randy of what was going on and all and just told Jayson it was some promo stuff that was being added to my plate that I had to handle for the Monday Night Raw show. Re' had a great time being her official last night of her so call vacation turn temp assistant gig before she left to get back to our family clinic and her other medical obligations. I was happy that I didn't spoil her night acting too strange toward Jayson.

I was gonna actually miss traveling straight to the next venue because I was going to drive home with Re'. Re' did so much for me that I was not gonna ship her back on the plane-even though she flies all over when she absolutely has to. She hates it and I have to get some decisions done on my own businesses at home that I have been neglecting for quite awhile now. I needed a few days away from WWE to collect my thoughts about not only Jayson but other things. I had some tough decisions to make about my career and careers of those in my S.T.S Crew but make them none the less by the time I get back for Monday's Raw house show.

It took Re' and me all day to drive back to Louisiana in my SUV truck. We made several stops during the drive and didn't make it a priority to get back so fast. I was getting e-mail alerts all the way that I would eventually have to deal with the decisions by Monday. I drop Re' to her home, which was only divided by a road and made my way up my own driveway. I'm glad that I didn't tell her to cut the breaker power off because of the security and in this Louisiana heat, it would take all the days that I was here before it could cool down to be anywhere comfortable. First things first, I put the AC temp down to about sixty-degrees-it's a big house so I rather it is cold for a little while before I get it to a seventy-degree mark. I opened up the fridge-nothing in it really. I forgot I threw out some things that would be spoil-like milk because it just wouldn't keep. Thank goodness my pantry is stock up with juice and snacks while the freezer has some frozen dinners, meat and vegetables that I don't have to go shopping right away. Today is Wednesday-well no it's actually early Thursday's morning I'll get some a delivery on groceries later.

I think I'll just grab a glass of juice and snack crackers and head up to bed. I'll leave the luggage in the truck until the morning. The fatigue is getting to me now so I grab my phone, the charger, glass of juice and crackers and head up the stairs. I plug my phone into the charger-thought quickly about a shower but don't want to take one and it wakes me up. I will just change my whole bedding by tomorrow night anyway so I flick on the TV and strip down into a T-shirt and panties. I finally stretched out into my nice big soft pillow top California King Bed, drank my juice, ate some crackers and fell asleep soon after.

'Your time is up, my time is now. You can't see my, my time is now. It's the franchise, Boy I'm shinin' now. You can't see me, my time is now! In case you forgot or fell off I'm still hot-knock your shell off!' Oh! I just left the Raw Crew-what the other day Why am I hearing John's entrance music? I slowly turn over to my side and squint my eyes open slightly. I glanced at my left side table where my cell phone was. Right when I was about to close my eyes my cell phone vibrates and then again I hear 'Your time is up, my time is now. You can't see me my time is now. It's the franchise, boy.' So I wasn't dreaming after all-I know John gets up early but does he have to call me this when I'm trying to sleep. I grabbed my phone, pushed the green talk button and said, "Hello, John. Though I'm always happy to hear from you, isn't it kinda early for you to call someone like me who drove all night?"

"Ang, it isn't John." A female voice said on the other line.

I blink really fast to focus my eye's pull back my phone from my ear and look at the screen. It said it was John-well actually the screen said John 'The Champ' Cena. I chuckle because Randy gets mad every time he sees it up on my phone screen. He is always telling me, why you have to put Champ for John-I'm the Champ, put Commander or Dr. Thugnomics but not Champ. I put the phone back to my ear, "Ang, Ang" the female voice is saying over the phone line. I woke up enough-,"JayCee?" I said.

"Yes, it's JayCee. Who do you think it was?"

"JayCee, I was sleeping girl. I thought it was John. Why are you calling me so early in the morning? And why are you calling me from John's phone? Is everything all right?" I asked.

"Yes and no." She starts off. "First of all, it's not early in the morning-its afternoon. Secondly-I thought you would have been up by now. Third-I have been calling you from my phone and you haven't picked up at all and I thought you were having a joke at my expense by not picking up so; forth-I decided you would pick up for John so I used his phone and besides I actually left mine in the car so I wanted to ring you again and he handed me his phone. Why are you still sleeping?"

"Well, I didn't realize it was afternoon already. Re' and I got in early this morning. I 'm just beat from the all day driving and all. What's going on? Why so many phone calls? I asked.

"It's kinda something serious. Do you know what's going on with Randy?" she questions.

"What do you mean 'going on with Randy'? Why is this something serious? Is Randy hurt?

Was he in an accident?" I asked starting to get frantic.

"No, not an accident Ang. As far as we know Randy is still in perfect Viper condition. What I mean is he is not with Sam."

"JayCee, you are confusing the hell out of me-not with Sam?"

"Randy and Sam have split up for a while."

"So Randy told you and John about him and Sam?" I thought about Ran and my last conversation the other day in the food court. I didn't think he would have told JayCee about it just yet-John yes but Jaycia -no. John and Jay are in love and I don't think he would bother them with this. I know John is his best friend and all so I can see him telling John. But something in JayCee's voice is not connecting with what he gave me the impression on what he was going to do.

"Ang, what do you mean, so Randy told John and I about him and Sam?"

"No! Jay-if Randy didn't tell you, then how do you know that he and Sam are split up?" I thought of quickly because I couldn't let out that I knew.

"Sam told me that she and Randy have split up but Ang, come on, why you said 'so Randy told us.' Did he tell you about them?"

"Now why would Randy tell me about him and Sam splitting up? I only said so he told you because I couldn't figure out how you would know accept from him. How did Sam tell you?" I ask to get Jay off the subject of figuring out of me knowing or not knowing.

"John had been calling Randy about something or another and he didn't return his calls. I knew he flew home like we did so he had made it home so I called Sam to ask her what Randy was up to that he couldn't pick up and she started telling me that they weren't together right now and some other things. She was a bit surprise that he hadn't told John yet because he already knew the situation when he was flying home this week. When she said that I almost drop my phone and I was trying to get you to find out if he had talked to you about it. He didn't tell John or me and you are the only other person he is close to out here on the road."

"Jay..." I started not wanting to lie to one friend to protect a promise with another, "Randy is close to me after you guys but why would he tell me over you or his best friend, John?" I thought of to only divert questions without saying one way or another so I could keep my promise to Randy and didn't lie to JayCee. "What does John think of this situation?"

"That's kinda what started John to call. Randy wasn't acting like himself these past couple of days and John just knew something wasn't right. And when Randy didn't pick up at all even to tell him that he was busy or he'll get back to him I made my call to Sam thinking nothing of it and she goes into this whole spill about their relationship."

"Oh!" was all I could manage.

"So Randy hasn't said one word about all of this at all to you?" she pinpoint asks me again.

"Like I said before Jay-true Randy is close to me after you guys and if he didn't tell you guys yet-why would he tell me over John or you?

"I don't know-something fishy is going on...is all I can say."

"Well, Jay let me get up and get to the rest of these other calls and messages that other people have left besides you guys and I'll hit you back a little later. O.K." I said trying to get off this phone before Jay could figure out anymore of my ducking the questions without really giving an answer or worst John gets on the phone and I don't want to have to dodge him either.

"O.K." Jay said but sounding a little not too sure.

I hung up and let out the breath I held at the end hoping I could get off the phone with my best gal pal on the road. I look thru my missed calls list-Jaycia of course, John, Lo, Tame, Jax, JT, Nat, Tay, Melina, Kelly Kelly, JTG ( I will not be returning at all this weekend) and the main person the previous phone call was about RKO. I wonder what the S.T.S. Crew could want. Even though, they have today off they should be traveling to the next venue which is actually tomorrow and not Monday. Lo and Tame know that I have this big decision to make between them and I guess the others have caught wind of what is going on now and wonder where their position is at S.T.S. I'm going to figure it all out by Monday and not tell them anything beforehand.

I scroll down to Melina-I think it has to do with her upcoming promo with Floyd. I'm not too sure if I gonna let her or Kelly do it. Some more decisions to make-then I see Jayson who is gonna have to wait if I call him back before Monday. I spot that RKO did try to contact me a few times now. I slide down to his text-'Ang Sam told Jay about our split. I know she will tell John. If they call don't let them know what I told U. - RKO.' I'll call him in just a few but I have to first get the cobwebs out of my head so I rolled out the bed and headed to take a long shower. An hour or so later, I was out the shower, dress in a grey heather yoga pant, grey wife-beater and a loose fitted purple T-shirt that hangs off my shoulders and my white tennis shoes. I put my long, thick hair in a high ponytail so it would be out of my way. I felt so refreshed and just glad to be at home.

I look at the time a quarter to 2:00 p.m. Well, let me make some calls now- I told both Logan and Tamera on 3-way that I hadn't made up my mind yet. I will let them know Mon. afternoon/evening on my decision not before. I did the same for Jackson, Justin, Natayla and Taylor and if anyone messes up this week-end while I'm home that they could forget about any type of promotion. I text Melina that I wasn't sure if she was gonna do the Promo just yet but if she was that I'll have her some great clothing choices for her to choose from. Kelly same deal. Floyd 'Money' May weather was not only Guest Hosting on Raw Monday night but his whole entire entourage would be with him like a dozen or so guys. I would have to prepare for that. I'm gonna think about this later on with my other decisions I have to make for work. I look at the clock again-its 2:00 p.m. now. Let me call him to check in to make sure he is doing O.K. with all this. I push a button on my miss call list and after a few rings, "Hello" - a male voice said on the other line. "How are you doing?" I ask him.

"Well, a little bit better now that my friend called me back after lets see...how many hours?" He said.

"I'm just functioning now-my work is not even started and I decided to call YOU back!" I replied.

"Well it's nice to know that I am on a much higher priority than the WWE."

"Yeah, but don't let them hear that." I whispered. "So are we gonna have to do another Dr. Phil session of 'Relationships and the Road-Aren't Easy' or are we truly feeling much better about all this?"

"No more Dr. Phil O.K. Feeling not 100% but its defiantly more than 75% better. Did John and JayCee call you about me?"

"Yes, they did but I kept my promise-I didn't tell Jay who was the one who called me that you already had told me."

"How did you do that Ang?" He asked.

"Well, Ran with not admitting anything and answering questions with questions. Do you have to work tomorrow or only Monday?"

"I'm off this week-end and I will fly out for Monday's Raw show."

"So Ran are you not going to answer anybody's phone calls this weekend?"

"I answered yours." He said matter of factly.

"Yes, you did but John is your best friend, why not him Randy?" I question not trying to get too serious.

"I'll see John on Monday and we'll talk face to face then. What did Jay tell you about me and Sam?"

"Only that- Sam told her that you guys were split up and she asks if you told me, and I told Jay-why would you tell me over John but didn't answer one way or another. I know that she's gonna think about it because it sounded fishy to me-so I'm gonna avoid any more of her phone calls until Monday too-just text. I'll tell her it has to do with Jayson and my other businesses and that's the truth."

"TRUTH all weekend of work and Jayson. Wait, I thought that you were letting Jayson go?"

"I am. I just didn't have a chance to tell him yet since it was Re' last night with Shad and I didn't want any drama so I will let him know next week. So it is true-just not the whole truth."

"So we are quoting R-Truth now." Randy said laughing finally lighting up for the first time in our conversation.

I laughed back, "I guess so-if it works. So we are on the same page about this."

"Same page-yes."

"I'm just fully getting up now so I'm gonna get some food in me and get to work. I have quite a bit of decisions on my S.T.S. Dept. and my personal assistant to make. And since I'm home early on I can deal with my consulting businesses, too. Can I bend your ear about it later on?"

"Yeah, you can if you must."

"Don't sound so enthuse." I said with a laugh. "Oh! I almost forgot, is Alana with you this weekend?"

"Yes, Sam dropped her off yesterday to my parents home and I gonna pull Daddy duty."

"Well, spend time with Alana. Let me get every thing organized and I call you back soon enough."

"O.K. Ang Bye."

"Bye, Ran and I defiantly will be calling you later." I hung up my cell and went downstairs to eat a late lunch. I was famished. I quickly text Jay 'Don't tell anyone breakin up with Jayson & decisions to make with STS and home business. Don't say anything about RKO 2 any1 else.-A.

Her texts back it read: 'Y w/ Jayson? What happen? I'm not gonna talk about RKO-he'll kill me despite me being John's fiance' & John being his best friend.'

Jayson was sending me another text message. I really don't have the energy. He won't have too much time because he is working this weekend. Thanks goodness for that so by tonite he will be hooked up with some other hottie and not pay any attention. I needed to eat and then I will be able to do some work on my own consulting company and other business while today was only Thursday. I grab a frozen dinner from the freezer, put it in the microwave and waited for it to heat up. My late lunch was so good to me right now. I had so much work to do. I went to my truck to grab my luggage. I grab my sheets from my bed and did a load of laundry so it could wash as I multitask to something else. I made a quick grocery list and called in an order to be delivered to me. I did want to run some errands but the day seems to be slipping away so I will wait until early tomorrow. I went to my office it what seems like forever, opened my laptop, put on my main computer and went to work.

JayCee's point of view

I was still starting at the phone on the table when John interrupted my thoughts.

"JayCee! Jaycia, what's going on?" John said waving his hands in front of my face.

"Huh?" I responded

"JayCee, what happened? Did you get Ang finally on the phone?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Well...what did she have to say about the situation?"

"John..." I let my voice trail off.

"Come out with it? What is going on with Randy?" John said sounding more concern for his best friend than before.

"John, she actually didn't say now that I've hung up from her. I've been thinking of our entire conversation since we hung up...it just doesn't make any sense."

"Wait-what doesn't make any sense? I left you over an hour ago to work out. When did you talk to Ang and everything? What actually did she tell you or not tell you from the sounds of it?"

"John, you don't understand. Ang finally picked up her phone almost right after you left. Her and Re' had drove all day yesterday to make it home to Louisiana so she could drop Re' and her truck off. They just got in early this morning. Any who, she was actually sleeping when she picked up and thought it was you. I told her that I had left my phone in the car and was using yours. I then asked her about Randy. And this is the part that's confusing to me. She told me 'why would Randy tell her when you are his best friend and I was closer to him than she was.' "

"That's what Ang told you. Anything else about it?"

"Word for word pretty much. That was her answer every time I ask about Randy. Now that I'm thinking more and more about it, I don't remember a yes, no or even maybe from any of the questions that I ask her. Then when I started to explain to her that Randy and Sam were split up...she said something like 'so Randy told us'."

"She said 'so Randy told us' about him and Sam splitting up."

"Yeah. I told her no that Sam told us and when I asked her about her saying that Randy told us...she didn't say too much at all. She explained that she meant that if Randy hadn't told us then who did. I'm just thinking about that part. John, she didn't even seem surprise over the phone. I'm thinking more and more and it really sounded like Ang knew about this even though, she didn't say that she did. She didn't even act to concern or sorry for Randy or Sam. And from us both getting to know her these past months that doesn't sound like her at all? Look at what she went thru with us during our love triangle. And that is when she first met us and all and now she knows us more so and all I got was like a huh and no questions about any of the entire situation on there part. She sounded like she didn't feel for them and I know that is not like her at all. She never said that she knew anything but John if you heard the conversation, Ang knows much more than she's letting on I just know it."

"You really think Ang knows something and didn't tell you on purpose about knowing. That doesn't sound like her either. Jay, think...did she or did she not just say no?"

"John, she didn't. I'm telling you Ang knows something. Now how much of it, that I can't say and from whom is left unanswered but she does. I wonder if you would call her would she tell you. John, you are Randy's best friend and if you ask Ang point blank if she knows something she'll tell you. I think she would come out with whatever information she has and tells you all about it."

"Maybe whoever told her asks her not to say anything. Maybe it was Randy-himself who told her to keep it quiet and that is what she is doing. I really don't want to put her in a bad position of trying not to tell me about this. I would hope if I told Ang something and ask her not to say anything that she wouldn't. Ang has been nothing but a loyal friend since we all met her and I do hope that is what it is. I am going to call her but I won't ask her about the situation. My main concern is for Randy and all I want to know is if he is O.K. But I will find out some other way if I have to. I'm gonna try Randy again." John picks up his cell and calls Randy. It just rings, he waits to leave another message asking his best friend to give him a call back.

"John, he is not ready to tell you for some reason." I say and put my hands on his to try and comfort him.

"Well, we gonna talk soon enough we both work on Raw Monday. Let's get out of here and go home. I'm glad that we flew straight here yesterday."

"I'm glad too John." Glad that he changes the subject and takes a cue from it "But why does it have to be so hot in Florida? I love the sunshine but I can't wait for the fall to get here."

"When we get home, let's take a dip in the pool. How does that sound?"

"What a great idea. Let's go!" I smile and try to sound enthuse. John smiles back at me as we leave the Gold's Gym to head home but I know his best friend's well being is still on the fore front of his mind even though he tried to change the subject.

John's point of view

I swung my arm around in a circle motion slow. I think I put too much weight on my shoulders during that last rep I was doing. Normally, it wouldn't be a problem but my mind is defiantly elsewhere. My mind is so full of thoughts right now. I wonder where JayCee went. She was suppose to meet me back in the gym to work out over an hour ago. I know she said she was gonna go to the Pro Shop to call Ang again but she was supposed to come back and do her work out with me. I wonder if the reason she took so long is that she found out something more about Randy and Sam. I hope it isn't anything worse. Let me not jump the gun maybe she didn't talk to Ang yet at all. Let's see if she is in the Pro Shop. "Hi, Mr. Cena."

I hear and look up at the counter where the voice was coming from. It is this 16 yr. old kid name Rob. He is thinking about joining the ranks of FCW. (Florida Championship Wrestling) or even OVW (Ohio Valley Wrestling); which are both wrestling schools that WWE uses mainly to get new talent for the business; right after he graduates high school here in Tampa. "Hi, Rob." I smile at the kid. "Have you seen JayCee anywhere here? If she is in here that is?"

"Yeah, Mr. Cena. She's at a booth toward the back wall." He points to the back area.

"Thanks, Rob. And what did I tell you about this Mr. Cena stuff. Call me John, especially if we are gong to be co-workers soon enough. Save the Mr. Cena for my dad when you see him at FCW. O.K." I smile again at him.

"O.K. See you later, John. "Rob smiles and gets back to work.

I couldn't help but feel pride being able to help out a future Rookie even though; he was just a fan now. I remember those days not too long ago being a Rookie with my future best friend, whom I'm concern about right now. I walk to the back where Rob said Jay should be. There she is. I wonder what happened because she doesn't look so good. I slid in the seat opposite hers. I look at her for a second but she is staring off in her thoughts. I'm getting worried she doesn't even realize that I am there. "JayCee! Jaycia, what's going on?" I ask her as I wave my hands back and forth in front of her face to get her back from her thoughts.

"Huh?" She said.

"JayCee, what happened? Did you get Ang finally on the phone?"

"Yeah, I did." was her only reply. I'm waiting for her to continue.

"Well...what did she have to say about the situation?" I ask her on pins and needles.

"John..." Her voice trails off.

"Come out with it? What is going on with Randy?" I ask really trying not to show my frustration but my best friend won't answer my calls. Jay tells me this whole conversation she had with Ang but didn't turn up any new information on the Randy/Sam's situation. She had me confused for a minute when she figures out that the way Ang was answering or not answering her questions that -Randy or someone must have told her already. I gather the who, must have be Randy and he ask her not to speak about it to anyone. I'm kinda relieved that Randy did have a chance to talk to her if not me about this but I wish that he had told me before the weekend. Jay is still going thru her whole theory about her and Ang phone call but I can't help but think back to my own experience with Angie.

Angie in the short time that we all have known her, she has been a true fan of ours individually and for the whole entire wrestling business. She has this hustle, loyalty and respect kind of mentality if I must pull from my own motto. It's kinda hard to believe that we all just meet her only two and a half months ago. I have to think back to how Angie was there for me when I was planning to marry my ex instead of being with Jay. Ang was both a friend to JayCee and me without taking any sides. I have had some very tough and personal things happen which I told her and she did not say any of it to anyone. Jay won't like this but I 'm not gonna ask her to betray Randy's confidence at all. I just want to know if Randy is doing O.K. being split up from Sam and Alana. I just hope that Randy tells me on Monday when we get back to work. Let me try Randy again. Its just ringing...there is his voice mail...I'll leave another message but I know he is not gonna call me back before Monday if at all. I'm glad that we flew in yesterday because driving with this on my mind...I don't know.

I hear Jay complaining about the heat here in Florida thru my thoughts. "Well, let's go home and we can take a dip in the pool. O.K. How does that sound? I smile trying to overcome this worry about my best friend.

"What a great idea. Let's go!" Jay replies.

I'm still a bit worried about why Randy won't call me back and talk to me but I'm gonna do my best to put it out of my mind at least for a little while. I know he loves Sam and his beautiful daughter, Alana. I hope things turn out the way he wants them to. Randy hasn't been the best guy on the road and I can't say that any of us, guys really are if we are not in a serious relationship but Randy does care for his family-which I know. I gotta try and put this in the back of my mind well until me and Jay get out the pool and relax just a bit. I smile again as I get into the car to drive home but knowing Jay she knows that I'm still worried.

Randy's point of view

BEEP BEEP I look down at my phone another message from John. I knew John and Jay flew to Florida yesterday but I didn't think they would find out this fast. I wonder when he is gonna give up and chill out for the weekend. I was just about to tell John about me and Sam Monday but when he came in the locker room he had the biggest smile on his face that he hasn't had in such a long time. Well... the time it took for him and JayCee to get back together I did miss my best friend being like that but I won't admit it to him. It was so hard for me to hold something like this back from him but I didn't want be selfish.

I check in on Alana, who is sleeping peacefully, after she ate or rather drank her bottle. She smiles-oh I love her so much. I know most would say that its just gas but I'd like to think it is because she knows when her Daddy is there. I still can't imagine why Sam would want space from me right now when things have been going good. At least in my mind they have been really good. I know that I'm still on the road but she knew this before we got married and I have been cutting back on the trips especially on the weekends ever since Alana was born. I do want to talk to her but I promise to give her all the space in the world...at least for now. My phone goes off and brings me back from my thoughts...

'Give it to me now rude boy, give it to me now rude boy, now come on give it up' I smile a bit because I had put that ring-tone for her because she's sort of like Rhianna in statue. My friend is finally calling me back. I answer the phone. "Hello" I say.

"How are you doing?" the female voice said on the other line.

I couldn't help but smirk she was concern about me. "Well a little bit better now that my friend called me back after let's see...how many hours?" Pretending to give her a hard time but I knew she drove home to bring her cousin and her truck back home to Louisiana.

"I'm just functioning now-my work is not even started and I decided to call YOU back! she replied.

I am glad that I told Ang my situation. She will not only keep my secret but until I tell John she was the obvious choice. She was right that we had some secrets together and no one will ever know. "Well, it's nice to know that I am on a higher priority than the WWE."

"Yeah, but don't let them hear that." She whispers into the phone. "So are we gonna have to do another Dr. Phil session of 'Relationships and the Road-Aren't Easy' or are we truly feeling much better about all this?"

The session was from our last conversation at the food court which would have been funny but considering that she told me about her and JTG (Jayson) situation and I told her about me and Sam splitting up...it wasn't. "No more Dr. Phil, O.K. Feeling not 100% but it's defiantly more than 75% better. Did John and JayCee call you about me?" She told me that Jay called and asked about me and Sam and that she didn't answer any questions. I asked her how she accomplishes that and her reply was simply 'answering questions with questions'. I can't believe that a fan that I met two and half months ago at a Raw house show by chance, who was actually only suppose to have JayCee and John over for a late supper, is quickly becoming a good friend of mine.

"Do you have to work tomorrow or only Monday?"

"I'm off this weekend and I will fly out for Monday's Raw show." I did have to work but I took off to try and take care of this personal problem but she will see it on my schedule when she does her work later on so no need to worry her now about it right now…

"So Randy are you not going to answer anybody's phone calls this weekend?"

"I answered yours." I said matter of factly.

"Yes, you did but John is your best friend, why not him Randy?" she asks.

I hear the concern in her voice that she trying not to show. I wish I was at her home to comfort her. Angie is too good a friend and she doesn't ask for anything in return. I know she has some major decisions to make and I don't want to put any more stress on her. "I'll see John on Monday and we'll talk face to face then. What did Jay tell you about me and Sam?"

"Only that- Sam told her that you guys were split up and she asks if you told me, and I told Jay- why you would tell me over John but didn't answer one way or another. I know that she's gonna think about it because it sounded fishy to me-so I'm gonna avoid any more of her phone calls until Monday too-just text. I'll tell her it has to do with Jayson and my other businesses and that's the truth."

That must be why Sam text me earlier the she let it slip to Jay and John was looking for me. "TRUTH all weekend of work and Jayson. Wait, I thought that you were letting Jayson go?"

"I am. I just didn't have a chance to tell him yet since it was Re' last night with Shad and I didn't want any drama so I will let him know next week. So it is true-just not the whole truth."

"So we are quoting R-Truth now." I said laughing finally letting go of some of stresses for the first time in our conversation. Somehow, Angie and I always find a way to laugh at something going on….she is funny though at times she doesn't think so.

She laughs back, "I guess so-if it works. So we are on the same page about this."

"Same page-yes."

"I'm just fully getting up now so I'm gonna get some food in me and get to work. I have quite a bit of decisions on my S.T.S. Dept. and my personal assistant to make. And since I'm home early on I can deal with my consulting businesses, too. Can I bend your ear about it later on?"

"Yeah, you can if you must." I said just joking on not being enthusiastic for her work call.

"Don't sound so enthuse." She said with a laugh. "Oh! I almost forgot, is Alana with you this week-end?"

"Yes, Sam dropped her off yesterday to my parents home and I gonna pull Daddy duty."

"Well, spend time with Alana. Let me get every thing organized and I call you back soon enough."

"O.K. Ang Bye."

"Bye Ran." She said and I hung up my phone. 'WA WA' My little girl needs me-she must need her diaper changed. I will have to fight my Mom and Dad on doing just that but I will give them some time with her, too. "O.K. Alana honey, Daddy's on his way."

…...end of chapter 2.….

Please review and let me know how the story is going….still have not finished so I can change up Some chapters and bring to a whole different direction….thanks for reading & review..Ang'


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions, Decisions

Chapter 3: Decisions, Decisions

Several hours later….

I picked up the landline phone to dial my Cuz home number, who is only across the street. Ring, Ring I hear on the other line Ring, Ring I glace at the clock. Re' should be up by now. She's probably doing some work in her office, too." Hello." I finally hear on the other line. "Hi, Cuz! You are up aren't you? Or are you still lounging about?" I asked.

"Yes, Ang I am up. I'm working on some case files that are coming up in a few weeks. You forgot that I have to go to that conference in Canada. I will be studying a special case while I am there. It's a new twist on a technique that a young Surgeon perfected and most likely will be used very soon in the States here."

Honestly, with all the things going on with my friends, Randy, JayCee, and John, lately and not to mention Jayson (JTG) it did slip my mind. Re' had only known of the Jayson situation going on. "Yes, it did kinda slip my mind for a minute. My mind is only focusing on Monday and getting these issues I have to resolve. Didn't we figured out that's the same week that Raw will be there too in Canada. Cuz, I have a couple of issues and I hope that you can help me. First off, what do you think about Logan and Tamera? Whom should I put in charge at S.T.S. and whom should I pull as my personal assistant?"

"Yeah it is the same week WWE visits Canada. Ang, I had a chance to hang out with both Logan and Tamera and it is just whom you would like. They both can do either job that you decided to put them in. I know that's not much help but maybe you should think of whom deserves the top position more at S.T.S. I hope that gives you some outlook on it. Now what are the other issues you have?"

"Well, Re' second one has to deal with my consultant business? I can get enough main supplies to get many orders done but where can I store them?"

"Store them. I do not understand?"

"Oh, let me back up. I have decided to hire a sales person or two for Angel's Touch Gifts, Etc., my creative consulting business, while I'm on the road. I can cut them a paycheck when I get home or leave a few at The Family Clinic for them to pick up when its time. My concern is I can buy as much of my main supplies like: baskets, big rolls of clear wrapping paper, ribbon, bow small gift bags, stuffing filler etc. Anything dealing with the specialty items I have company credit cards or my credit line so it will be taken care of. So where can I put my supplies for the sales person to get orders and make baskets to be picked up delivered?"

"You can use the medium-size storage building behind your home that you have extra furnishings in? That would be big enough to store all the things you use, have easy access to, and locks up."

"Yes, I could do that but then I would have to give the access code to my gate and security. I would rather not. What about my office? "

"Your home office? You talk about security issues…you might come back to nothing in your house but a box of arm and hammer in your refrigerator."

We both burst out laughing and after I caught my breath," No, Re' my office at the clinic. It's big enough if I organize it correctly. They will come in when the clinic is already open so they won't need any keys to get in and leave before the clinic closes. They will not be doing any late deliveries or pickups so that is a down side for now but at least my business can be up and running again."

"That sounds like a plan, Ang. Any more thoughts towards S.T.S?"

"Not yet, but I am gonna put both Tame and Lo pro's and con's on a paper and go from there. I will then be able to make the best decision not only for me but for them also. I will ponder S.T.S. positions and let you know what my final decisions are. Bye, Cuz."

"Bye, talk to you later. And if you need any more thoughts on the subjects call me."

"O.K." We both hung up the phone. I'm going to get to these decisions right now. Now that I have settled on what to do with Angel's Touch Gift, Etc. I have to get S.T.S. done. Lo has seniority at S.T.S. and worked for WWE well before Tame was hired. Tame has been able to cover both Lo and my shifts when we are on other projects. I wonder if Lo had her heart set on S.T.S. or being my Assistant. The only con I could foresee from either is that Lo, has her party ways but I cannot say that has really interfere with her work performance, and as for Tame, it just that she has never been head of a department or an Assistant? I will have to position the rest of the crew into Raw, ECW, Superstars and SD, too. I wonder if it is too early to bother Randy for his opinions yet. Yeah, like he really wants to discuss my work dilemma with what he is going thru.

Buzz Buzz I glance at the clock…well it shouldn't be Jayson (JTG)…SD house show should have started…I pick up my cell to see who the text was from. It was from JayCee. It read: I know U r havin issues w/ JTG but Call me l8r. I think Jay has figured out a few things from our last phone conversation. I know she'll be upset at me but I won't be speaking to her until Monday afternoon. I hope by then Randy will have had a chance to at least explain things to John and then both he and JayCee will understand the position I was in. I might have to talk to John but what could I actually say.

I have to go over the schedule for this week-end and the Promo for Mayweather. I flip a few pages in my red Raw binder to look over the Superstars who were working Friday, Saturday and Sunday. I notice Randy's name on the list them besides it says 'reschedule'. Randy was supposed to have work this week-end. I wonder why he didn't tell me that he took off. He knows that I would see it on the list. My friend, Randel, what shall I ever do with him. I pick up my phone to call him but I glance at the clock on the wall. It's around suppertime and I'm sure that he has to feed Alanna and get her ready for bed. And who knows how long it will take her to fall asleep. I'll wait to call him a little later. I'll ask him why he didn't tell me. I hope that he knows I would not be mad at him for that. I'll tell him what Jay text me back from earlier, too. It read: Y what's up w/ JTG? Not gonna talk bout RKO. R kill me despite being BF Fiancé'. I have just a few more decisions to make concerning my S.T.S. Crew before I break for supper myself

JayCee's Point of View

A dip in the pool was a good idea that John had. My only wish was that the water could take away his worry as it did to cool us off from the Florida heat. Even though, John has laughed and joked around for the past several house on the outside; I know that is not how he feels on the inside. John is worried about his best friend and no matter what he says or does it's not going to change unless he speaks to Randy or sees Randy Monday.

"Jay, I'm getting myself a glass of lemonade. Do you want me to bring you another glass, too?" John asked me before heading inside.

"Yes, please. If you don't mind?"

"Of course not." He replied.

My mind has relaxed a little bit from all the stress going on earlier. I think John was finally starting to relax, too. I know John won't be happy about my decision to call Angie concerning our earlier conversation but I just have to find out what the deal really is. Angie had sent me a text when we were on our way home about her and Jayson breaking up and decisions that she had to make for work. She also told me not to say anything about RKO. I ask her what happen between her and JTG. I told her I wasn't going to say anything about RKO because he'd kill me despite me being John's Fiancé' regardless if John was his best friend.

Every quiet moment I can't stop thinking so much about the whole…..messed up situation. I don't want to even think along those lines but there is no other words to describe it…it's a situation that is—well, messed up. I stretch out on the pool chair for my cell phone. I text Angie. It read: I know you're having issues about JTG and work but call me later. I may be wrong on some part or may be the whole of what I think Angie knows about Randy but I want to make sure that I'm not making more out of the whole thing. My thoughts went back to Angie and my conversation hours earlier but John interrupts them. John walks back outside with two tall glasses of lemonade. He hands me one as he puts his on the patio table between us.

"Here you go Jay."

I take a big sip and let the cold drink being me back to the moment. "That sure hits the spot. Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome." John reply. "Are you O.K. Jay?"

"Yeah." I gave a quick smile to mask over what I had been thinking and what I had done by texting Ang. I don't keep secrets from John and he doesn't keep any from me. But I think I will tell him later on what I did and what I find out. "Can you apply some more sunscreen on my back?"

"Sure."

I think about all of this later on and as for now I let the worry flow from me as John hands rub sunscreen lotion onto my back. When John finished he does some more laps in the pool until the sun sets.

John's Point of View

It was an unusually quiet ride in the car as I drove us home. Once we got here, I changed into one of my swim trunks as JayCee put on one of her many 2-piece bathing suits. I grab the mini boom box, tune it to Hot 107 and headed outside to the patio area. JayCee followed soon enough wearing her shades with sunscreen lotion, a magazine (she's been meaning to read) and two beach towels. As she fixed the towels on the lounge chairs, I hugged her tight around her waist from behind and told her for us to relax and not think about what's going on—at least for the next couple of hours. She agreed as I pulled her into the pool with me.

She got on top of the floating lounger in the pool as I did some laps to clear my mind. I got into a rhythm as my hands cut into the water doing freestyle strokes and let my mind wonder. I just wish it wouldn't go to the very situation. I just told JayCee we were not going to think about at least for the next several hours. The situation to be truthfully wasn't so bad—Randy is not the 1st wrestler whose wife has asked…with some demanded a separation no matter how short or long it may be. My real concern was why he wouldn't tell me what was going on. It's tearing me up inside not knowing if he's at least O.K. I've decided to call Angie at least I'll know something. Now that I made that decision I think can relax a little bit. I did some more laps and pulled JayCee in the water with me. It was great spending some time with her and finally relaxing. When JayCee got out the pool to get herself something to drink, I took a break from doing laps and jumped into the floating lounger. Over an hour had past and I was at some sort of peace. I jumped off the lounger and got out the pool. "Jay, I'm getting myself a glass of lemonade. Do you want me to bring you another glass, too?" I ask her before heading inside.

"Yes, please if you don't mind?" She replies.

"Of course not." I said and went inside. I grab two tall glasses from the cabinet and set them on the counter. I look at my cell phone for any messages from Randy but there were none. I know that I had decided to call Angie but I thought I'd do it a little later. Oh! What the hell. I picked up my phone scroll down and dialed Angie's number. "Hi, Angie. It's John. Are you busy? Can we talk?" I started. I told Angie that I didn't know what was going on and if she would explain some things to me if she could. I told her the entire scenario of the events that happened earlier between her and JayCee's conversation and my thoughts on it. She told me or tried not to tell me anything I reminded her of our private talks between us in the past and told her how loyal and a true friend she had become to me. I of all people respected that of her and would expect the same kind of loyalty as I did then. I broke down to tell her my real concern was for Randy and what his state of mind was. She didn't have to explain anything but just tell me if he was alright.

She finally broke down and said truly as far as she knew Randy was as O.K. as he could be under the circumstances and that was as much as she could say. She said I should just trust Randy and wait until Monday. She knew that it would be hard for me to do but please try to understand his position and hers. She did ask if I or JayCee was upset with her. I told her no because I figure that if Randy did tell her anything that he might have asked her not to say anything to anyone and that was something I didn't want her to do was to betray his confidence. She more than respected my wishes over a month ago with the whole ex situation so how could I not do the same now. I told her I wouldn't say anything to JayCee until Monday and I'll to my best to control the situation on my end.

"O.K. John. Sorry that I couldn't tell you more but you know. I'll see you and JayCee on Monday and we'll talk more—all of us. You guys travel safe."

"Bye, Angie."

"Bye, John."

"Oh! And Ang'"

"Yes, John?"

"Thanks and if you do speak to him tell him that I understand."

"John, if I happen to talk to him I promise I will. And John thanks for understanding."

We both hung up. I felt a whole lot better about the whole thing. I put my phone back on the counter and poured the lemonade in the glasses. JayCee must be wondering if I had to go somewhere to make the lemonade because I'm taking so long. I'm not too happy about keeping most of this from Jay but at least until closer to Monday. I grab the two, cool glasses and headed back outside to the patio area where Jay was tanning her. I handed her the glass and set mine on the table beside my chair before I sat down. "Here you go Jay."

She took a big gulp before she answered. "That sure hits the spot. Thanks."

"You're welcome." I notice Jay being a bit out of sorts. "Are you O.K Jay?"

"Yeah." she responded and shook her head yes.

Maybe the heat was getting to her but I let the subject drop.

"Can you apply some more sunscreen on my back?" she asked.

" Sure." I squeeze some of the sunscreen lotion onto her back and rub it all over. I would have messed with Jay more but I wanted to spend some more time in the pool. I finished and Jay lay out to get some more sun. I jump in the pool and did some more laps myself feeling much better than I did earlier. I didn't even notice when the sun was actually setting.

Angie's point of view

I had just finished my supper even thought it was a bit early when my phone rang. The screen on the phone read 'The Champ'. I just knew that he was gonna call before too long and this time it won't be a female voice on the other end. I pushed the green talk button and heard the strong male voice on the other end say, "Hi Angie. It's John. Are you busy? Can we talk?" just flow all in one line. "Hi, John. No I'm not at this moment and of course, we can always talk."

He told me that he didn't know what was going on and if I could explain some things to him. He told me of what I already suspected that Jay figured out some things from our conversation earlier today, which I knew she would. I tried my hardest not to tell John anything but I couldn't lie to him. Especially, after he reminded me of our private talks in the past that we had when he was with his ex, and how loyal he thought I was and was a true friend to him. He said he respected that of me—of how loyal I am to my friends.

When he broke down and told me his real concern was for his best friend and his state of mind…he didn't want any explanations at all….only if he was O.K. How could I not tell him what truth I could without betraying Randy's confidence? I couldn't get into too much but I just told him to trust Randy until Monday. If he only knew Randy was such a good friend that he just didn't want to break into John's happiness—that is the only reason why John didn't know before we all went home. I knew it would be a hard thing for John to wait but I ask him to understand Randy's position and mine.

I was scared to ask John if he or JayCee were mad at me….thank goodness that they were not. He figured out by words I was using to a certain extent that Randy did tell me something but ask me not to tell anyone—and it was O.K. Before we ended our phone call John told me that he wasn't going to say anything to Jay until Monday and he would do his best to steer her from getting to the bottom of this from me…not to put me in any more of an awkward position. "O.K. John. Sorry that I couldn't tell you more but you know. I'll see you and JayCee on Monday and we'll talk more—all of us. You guys travel safe."

"Bye Angie." John said.

"Bye John."

"Oh! Ang'…." John pauses.

"Yes, John?" A little nervous of what he could say.

"Thanks for being a good friend to us all. And if you do speak to him tell him I understand."

"If I happen to talk to him I promise you that I will. Thanks for saying what you did and understanding." We both hung up. I think he had a feeling if I hadn't already talk to Randy that I would soon and he was so right.

Randy's point of view

I was going to put Alana to sleep after her bath but my Dad wanted to so I let him. It was nice seeing Cowboy Bob hold this little tiny girl close and sings Johnny Cash songs for her to go to sleep. It gave me enough time to get a work out in before I talk to Angie again. I know that she saw by now that I took off this week-end but I will make it up soon enough. Let me get my iPod and get to working out. If it wasn't late I would go to the gym but maybe tomorrow. I guess I will have to do with working out in the basement. I'll do my arms and abs….1, 2, 3, 4, 5…14, 15. Whew. Last set….1, 2, 3, 4, 5…14, 15. O.K. I'll jump in the shower, grab a bite, and then phone Ang.

I check on Alana after my shower …she's sleeping peacefully. Mom and Dad have the baby monitor with them. They are great grandparents to just do this with me while Sam and I figure some things out. I pick up my cell—I see a few more calls from John but I expected that. I dial Angie's number—I hear 'Please enjoy this music selection while your party is being located'…then Drake's song 'Best I ever had' plays. Angie picked up soon after. "Hi."

"Hi." Was her reply.

"What you are up too?" I asked.

"I'm just finishing up the last decisions. How are you?"

"Good. I just got a workout in. Lanna sleeping and Mom and Dad are watching her."

"Glad to hear. I've had some other developments since this morning. If I didn't consider you a friend…you would own me."

"What developments have happen now?"

"Well, JayCee has figured out things from our conversation this morning."

"Is that all?"

"No, far from it. I talk to your best friend just a little while ago."

"I figured he would probably call you. So what did he have to say?"

"I promise him I would tell you something if I happen to talk to you."

"What did you promise John to tell me?"

"John said that He understood—like there are no hard feelings about all this. Randy, I couldn't lie to him. I had to tell him when he asks about you that as far as I knew you were as well to be expected under the circumstances. I told him to trust you and wait on Monday. Please don't be mad at me. I had to tell him something especially after he told me that he consider me a good friend and he respected the loyalty I had shown you and him. I just couldn't bear it." She said getting a little choked up.

Hearing her voice tremble a bit, how could I be angry? "I'm not mad at all Angie. Was that all what was said."

"Pretty much. He also said that he would take care of things on his end with JayCee until Monday. Randy, I don't want to get in deeper into this already complicated situation but may I ask how are you gonna handle things then?"

"I will get a message to John for him and Jay to meet me at the hotel. I rather discuss things there so no one will hear what is going on ….at least right now."

"Sounds like a plan to me. So what's on the agenda for the rest of the evening?'

"Probably talk to you for awhile, and then watch a movie."

"Why would I want to waste my time with a friend, who was supposed to listen to my decisions and didn't want to?"

Feeling unusually guilty for her going thru all this….we spent the next several hours talking about the decisions she made on her consulting business and for S.T.S. I chimed in on a few suggestions here and there but Angie had a pretty good handle on things. She told me how she was going to handle her friendship with JTG. I was the last person who should be trying to give advice relationship advice…so I just listened. I told her I owed her lunch already but we would work something else out for her taking this flack for me. Angie wasn't even upset when she mentions or asks why I didn't tell her that I took off this week-end. She is a real cool chick. I think this is one of the first times in a very long time that I have a platonic relationship with a female friend. She ended up putting on the same movie as I did and we talk over the phone.

Angie's point of view

I woke up early with my cell next to me on my pillow. I was still a little tired so I close my eyes for another second when I heard snoring. My eyes flew open…being a bit confused and I started to look around. I glanced at my cell phone when I heard the snoring sound coming out from it. I pick it up to look at the screen and saw it was on speaker. Upon further investigation I notice I still have an open call. I couldn't help but chuckle when I realize who was on the other line. "Wake up, sleepy head. Wake up." I still didn't hear any response. "Good morning, sleepy head. Wake up. Come on now Randel—it's time to get up." I finally heard some groins. "Randel, its Angie—wake up."

"Angie? Where are you?" He said groggily. "You called early this morning. I must have pushed the talk button and fell back asleep." I hear now more clearly.

"Randy, are you awake now?"

"Yes, I am now. Good morning Angie."

"Randy look at the minutes on the screen of your phone. We both must have fell asleep watching the movie and just left the line open."

"That's funny. Why didn't you hang up when you woke up?"

"I just heard the snoring and when I realize I just couldn't hand up on you like that."

"Well thank you for not just hanging up on me. I guess I'll go to the gym and get a work out in."

"I figure as much. I am going to do some of my necessary errands and deal with my consultant business. Have a good day and talk to you later. Bye Randy."

"You, too. Bye Angie"

Many hours later…

I had completed most of my errands, post the job openings to Craig list and gone to re-arrange my office at the clinic. I set up interviews for tomorrow. All I could do now was to continue buying the necessary inventory and setting up everything. I was so busy with it all the things to get ready that the day just slip away.

Monday morning …August 24, 2009

Re' and I had said our goodbyes at the airport gate. I was probably going to see her in three weeks when WWE goes to Canada. I ask her only to drop in today on the three girls I hired. If they had any questions about anything or needed something to not hesitate and call me. I had an mini orientation of sorts yesterday. The girls were split up for one mainly on the phones/Internet sales, one on delivery/pick-ups, and the other one was on supplies/specialty items. They all would help the other out in case it got busy on one particular part of the business. I would Skype in when I could but mostly they would be learning together. I think they are going to work out for the most part.

I was about to turn off my cell when a text came thru from Randy. It read: Swing by hotel b 4 U go 2 arena. Talk w/ Cena/JC.—RKO. I knew Randy was going to talk to John and JayCee at the hotel about the situation that happen before they all went to the arena. He didn't want others to over hear any of their conversation. I wonder what else was up but I'll find out in a couple of hours. As soon as I landed, I grab my bags and went to the hotel. I knocked on Randy's hotel door and saw that John and JayCee were already there. I hug them all 'Hello', just our La. Way, and sat down. Randy finishes explaining to them what actually happen before the week-end and how I got tied up into it. I only ask John and Jay to forgive me for not speaking on the situation. John had said he had but it was nice to see his expression and Jay hugged me again and said everything was cool. We all decided to go to the arena together so I left my bags there and walked to John's rental.

When we arrived at the arena, I left them at the door and headed to the S.T.S. area. I had to hand out all the new positions and duties with my crew. I told them all that they job positions would become permanent on 1st of next month so if anyone messed up royally they would go back to their previous position. I went to my office to call Melina and give her the script for the promo with Mayweather and her wardrobe. Mayweather's entourage was not too difficult to deal with but there were about a dozen or so guys with him. The Raw house show was good especially the part where Floyd 'Money' Mayweather knocked down the Big Show. I knew 'Money' had deadly hands but I didn't think enough to knock a giant like the Big Show.

The next day…Tuesday

ECW, Superstars and SD house shows came out with some good shows too. There was a buzz about Matt Hardy's tweet on Twitter to his brother Jeff….simply—'Hardy Empire to begin'. On Smack Down, Jeff Hardy announced to the WWE Universe that he was leaving to heal properly. Rumors were already in the air about his leaving a few weeks ago even before the last match the Hardy Boyz performed. I guess I wasn't the only one having to make big decisions this week-end. Those Decisions….Decisions…..


	4. Ch4:WWE You're the Next Contestant!

Chapter 4: WWE…Come on down…You're the Next Contestant!

It was really weird trying to avoid Jayson ((JTG) at SD so I decided to have lunch and explain. For someone as straightforward as I am….I went around the entire subject. Just looking at Jayson knowing how good of a guy, at least to me he was… I just said how I was so busy right now (which was true) and hoped we could still be friends (also true just friends). He said sure and had hoped maybe further down the road we could have a chance at something more. I defiantly didn't want to be held to any obligations but I agreed if things seemed right for us both that might be a possibility (O.K. I lied). I thought it was bad enough when I told Logan and JayCee what happened and they laughed at me. It was even worse when Randy and John found out…they dropped back in their chairs so much because they were laughing at me. It wasn't the situation that they all were laughing at but me, their friend, who they thought of as a fighter, soldier, ride or die chick (not scarred persona) and this seemed like child's play compared to some of the things I had already gone thru here in the WWE.

The trail weekend with the S.T.S. crew in their new positions seems uneventful all in all as far as titles; they each were happy in their new situation. I will have to end up getting a few more crew members for our upcoming European tour but that was weeks away. The first stop was Canada and I plan to use that as a trail run. The Raw Crew was together working this weekend. I didn't see much of Randy though because he was with his Legacy members. I wonder if it has to do with Code Man's Dad, "The American Dream" Dusty Rhodes, being our guest host. I am so excited to even think I will be meeting another Legend I grew up watching.

Randy's point of view

I was supposed to be home but I'm making up for taking off last week-end. Working this week-end does give me an opportunity to set up a meeting long overdue with Legacy before Cody's Old Man Guest Host on Monday. I heard some rumors of Batista returning sooner than expected but I can't have that. Not after all the work that Legacy put into getting Batista put on the shelf. If Dave thinks he is going to come back and somehow get my title away from me than he has another thing coming. 'Aww you done it, now chaos you shoulda put this one in the vault man…I'm a Bad Bad Man'…Cena calling. I really have to change that ring tone. I would have awhile ago but I didn't want to hear John's mouth. I'll replace it with one of his other songs so it won't be a problem. I had to let the call go to voice mail. I'll catch up with Cena later—right now I have to be in Legacy mode. He never quite understood that side of me. I've been putting off my leadership duties and I can't leave Code Man or Teddy to their own devices for very long. Most times, when those two get to cooking up a plan I always have to bail them out of it. Knock Knock Knock…that must be them now. I had asked Cody and Ted to meet me in my hotel room. I didn't want anyone talking about our meeting. "Ted, Cody, come in."

"Randy." Cody and Ted both said at the same time.

The young stable members walk in and sat down at the table. I ask them if they heard any news around the locker room concerning Dave. They both had not so, we decided the best offense was a good defense. We decided to send Cody on a recon mission to find out. It was the best scenario since Cody's Dad was hosting Raw Monday. It would be easy for him to check on the travel plans for all the Superstars and Dave's recovery. In the meantime, Ted and I will go over the Raw schedule because when Dave does return, you can best believe that it will be on a Monday night. I also thought about Bragging Rights Pay Per View coming up…that would be a perfect time for Dave to try something.

John's point of view

I hung up the phone after leaving Orton a voice mail. "JayCee, did Randy tell you if he was going to be busy this afternoon?"

"No, John he didn't say a word to me. Cody mention to me earlier when I bump into him that 'Legacy' would be hanging out this week-end. I assume by Randy being their 'All-Mighty Leader' he will be unavailable this week-end."

"He should have said something. I just never understood why Orton had to start the 'Legacy' faction."

"John, honey, not to say anything good or bad against factions but Randy, Cody and Ted feels the need for it. Not everyone can be so comfortable being on their own." Jay pinches the cheeks on my face. "And besides those three have a bond by their father's being in the business so I can understand for the most part."

"Jay, you know I respect the hell out of those guys and to be quite honest I do respect Randy, Cody and Ted for not using their Dad's rep. Even though, I know Vince looks at them differently, and they still want to make a name for themselves instead of riding their "Legendary Dad's coattails."

"I know you do. John, I hate to cut this conversation short but I promise Angie that I would do some promo shopping with her."

"I thought she promoted one of her S.T.S. Crew to be her new Personal Assistant?"

"She did but with a Legend like "The American Dream", she wanted all the help she could get and I could give her some insight from Cody. O.K?"

"O.K." I said not too happy being on my own this afternoon.

"Bye Johnny—don't look so sad. I won't be gone too long and then we can hang out."

"Bye." Well since Jay is going to have some girl time I might as well get a workout in. Maybe I'll call JTG, Shad, or Kofi to check if they want to work out too.

Angie's point of view

I had a great afternoon shopping with Tamera and Jaycia. It was nice to be just us, girls, without the guys around. I think I bought some interesting thing to put in Mr. Rhodes/ Runnels gift basket. Jay gave me some other ideas that Cody mention in passing. I will have to get it done quickly because Monday is fast approaching. Jay said she was going to spend some time with John so I decided to hang out with the S.T.S. Crew at the hotel bar. It had been awhile since I hung out with my Crew and it was nice.

Monday Night Raw...August 31, 2009

I was a bit nervous bringing "The American Dream" Dusty Rhodes his gift basket. Though I only had a few minutes to talk to him…he is one of the down to earth Legends. I guess his other moniker of 'The Common Man' fits him as well. I hope he would enjoy all the new things of Goldust and Cody, which was wrapped up in his old school colors of Black & Gold that both his sons used and top it with a polka dot bow to boot. Never could it be said that the American Dream didn't love his son in Legacy any less than The Million Dollar Man's, Ted DiBiase. Where Ted, Sr. wanted to push his son into the limelight by capturing the WWE Championship, Dusty wanted to please his. Dusty did a ruse to get Cena into the ring so Legacy could ambush him. I had not talk to Randy in a few days so I don't know why. I know that Randy values his title belt but to jump John. I really don't know unless it was decided that Cena would be next in line therefore being the 1 Contender for the WWE Championship Title. This is the side of Orton that I don't like being the Legend Killer or Viper….I don't know.

Tuesday, September 1st, 2009

As I promise the S.T.S. Crew the WWE memo came out with everyone's permanent positions. The memo read: WWE would like to congratulate Southern Touch Staff with some great accomplishments and their entire S.T.S. Crew with their following new positions: Tamera, as Personal Assistant to Director of S.T.S. and position in P.R. - Ms. Angelle; Logan, as S.T.S. Assistant Manager of Raw, ECW, Superstars and SD to Director of S.T.S - Ms. Angelle; the rest of S.T.S Crew has been divided amongst the WWE Brands—Raw, ECW, Superstars and SD.

I was really proud of S.T.S. Crew's performance these past three months especially with the announcements of their promotions.

Several days later…..

I had originally plan when I drove my truck home to travel with John, JayCee and Randy to the Raw house shows at least these next 2 weeks until we get to Canada. Randy has been a little M.I.A. in the friend department of late and has stayed in Legacy Mode. I never talked to him much about not only being a part of Legacy but its Leader. It has actually been about a week since I last spoke with Randy. Jaycia and John were now traveling alone together. I didn't want to become a 3rd wheel and intrude, even though I know they both would not have mind. The next day I had decided to travel with Tamera, since she was my new Personal Assistant and all, to the next venue at least. In the mean time I had been bonding more with my S.T.S. crew. Though I couldn't imagine how much more bonding we could actually get from the things I have seen them do at work and just hanging out. I had never been to any of their homes to visit with their families (friends), so whenever time permitted (off from work) and we are close (in) their hometown (city)…I was going to go.

We (me, the S.T.S. Crew and some Superstars), were at the hotel bar just passing the time when we heard the news concerning Jeff. The news reports were spreading fast about a raid at Jeff Hardy's home. The initial raid happen a couple of days ago from what we can gather. Jeff was arrested on some very serious charges. The charges listed: Felony Drug Trafficking with 2 counts of possession of a Schedule III control substance narcotic or Felony possession of Cocaine; Felony maintaining a dwelling for re-distribution of a controlled substance narcotic; Misdemeanor possession of drug paraphernalia. This was such a shock to us, non-wrestlers as well as the WWE as a whole, because Jeff had told the WWE Universe/WWE Corporate he would be taking the necessary time off to heal properly of all his injuries. Even though, some backstage antic went on between Jeff and Phil (CM Punk) a couple of months before he left.

I heard only bits and pieces around the way of Jeff's past problems with drugs. But listening to the actual count of several prescription pills was something like 150 on one, more than over 200 on another and yet 100 or so on several more. I can't figure what Jeff's reasoning could have possible be to be caught up in a situation like this. He had turned his life around and accomplished his childhood dream of being the World Heavyweight Champion on SD. I'm doing what the media was—accusing Jeff and don't know or have any of the facts. Jeff was a pretty cool guy and his brother, Matt, too. Even though, I didn't have a change to hang out with either of them much I could tell they were great brothers and had luv for the wrestling world and their fans.

Monday morning…September 7, 2009

The media has been pressuring WWE for a statement dealing with Jeff's arrest. Jeff had already been arranged and released so I don't know what more the media would want. The news was still buzzing around but for other reasons than plain gossip. The most were questions of what the details were but no matter even in the eyes of the law Jeff was innocent until guilty but for so much pills and substance found in his home for him to be oblivious to what was going on. I can't figure that out and truth be told it wasn't for me to even try. Everyone was thinking of Jeff's last days and how he was acting. I thought of the final match that Jeff had when he tagged with his brother, Matt. The match was not only the Hardy Boyz last in the WWE; at least as far as we know it, but it was a Classic and that is what We, WWE Universe will remember…it was that awesome. I wonder what if Matt will be at SD tomorrow…probably not. I'm sure he will take some time off to support his brother. Well, for the most part I hope that Jeff does get better and much more importantly get out of these troubles. As for Matt, I hope he doesn't get too stressed because he is still on the SD Brand for now.

Raw.

I was very busy setting up my S.T.S. Crew with all their new duties that I didn't have time to actually do a Gift Basket. This was the perfect opportunity for Tamera to show me her skills at being my Personal Assistant. I let Tamera buy/scout out the things for the basket and fix it herself. I did glimpse at the items and the finish results. Tamera did a great job in the short amount of time that she had at being my Assistant. I knew that I would be able to rely on her whenever things just were so much on my plate. Since Tamera did the basket I wanted her to deliver it to Mr. Price it Right himself—Bob Barker and take her credit. He was Guest Hosting Raw to promote his memoir book about his long career in the television industry. My grandmother has watched his show from when it started I told him. He was kind enough to give me an autograph copy for her. I know she will like it. There was an elaborate promo plan for Mr. Barker because the stagehands have been setting it up the moment that they arrive yesterday. We were not allowed to even see the actual set until it was revealed for the live show.

The Raw house show begins….

The Announcer, "Let's give a warm welcome to our Guest Host for tonight…Mr. Bob Barker. Mr. Barker walks out (crowd cheers) onto the stage with an old-fashioned microphone he used on TPIR (The Price is Right). There was an actual set like the Price show…..four little booths to stand behind. Mr. Barker, "Well, Hello out there to the entire WWE Universe. (Crowd cheers louder). We are going to play my version of a game show. So WWE…Come on Down...You're the next contestant on WWE's Price is Right! Here are the contestants: Santino Marella (who is jumping up and down), Kofi Kingston, Chris Masters, and Chris Jericho (who comes out slowly like he doesn't want to be there).

Jericho has been picking on several past Guest Hosts and today was not any different. First, there is a prize up for grabs, Second, then the contestant/wrestlers must then give a price they think is the closest without going over, Third, the contestant/wrestler who is the closest wins the prize and gets to make a match up they want tonight. Jericho tries several times and loses—lost his temper as well. Jericho calls Bob old and Bob says yes that his is old but at least he is not a washed up wanna be rock star Jericholic, which is so funny. The crown turns on Jericho more so…he leaves the stage area upset and goes backstage.

One of the other developments for the upcoming Breaking Point Pay Per View because what Legacy did last week Cena challenges Orton …in what is going to be the main event, "I Quit" Match. I personally don't like it because of their friendship and because I am friends with both of them otherwise it would be a match up I would want to see. I know that they have their wrestling personal business but I still don't like it. An "I Quit" Match is a brutal one because one of them has to make the other say those words in order to win. Randy accepts...but I'm sure his wheels are tuning to walk out still champion. Cena cuts a Promo but is true to his words…he promises the entire WWE Universe that he will not quit on Sunday. So its Randy Orton verses John Cena in an "I Quit" Match at Breaking Point for the WWE Championship. One of these friends won't be happy with the results

Several days later

It's been several days and the front office has been on edge dealing with the media about the raid on Jeff Hardy's home. Then to boot an adversary of Vince comes out of the wood works—Kevin Thorn, who was an ex-employee long ago. Kevin was very unhappy—to say the least in his final days with the company and is not shy about vocalizing it by any means. Thorn does a dark match for a tryout with the rival company TNA (Total Non-Stop Action) out of Florida. Another ex-employee, Kip James has been added to being a road agent for TNA. This has not been a good week for WWE.

Even though, today they have nothing to do with any of these situations. The media on the other hands paints the Wrestler Business in a not so positive light at all. Why the media is so hard or this profession—I have no clue. I have been a wrestling fan for decades and though now I am just learning or paying more attention to the business side because I work for them…it still doesn't explain the harshness the media gives to all the wrestling companies. True, some things have slip by from the very beginning of the wrestling world but doesn't that hold true to any of the sport companies of the past. This company has changed so drastically in a matter of a decade-how can they still hold them accountable for mistakes of the past when this particular company as a hold is not the same of the past in any light at all.

I've been so busy myself with the company side of things. I have been doing both jobs in the P.R Dept. and S.T.S. It is like we are being punished for what's going on. Despite all this, it does give me some time to organize especially with the Crews' promotions and all. I was at my desk when I receive a private e-mail from Brad. Brad always kept me in the loop of things but more so now that I am in the P.R. Dept. It said that Matt Hardy was still employed but he will be meeting with the top brass/Board of Directors before he can return to any of the SD house shows. There is so much fallout from a situation that nothing has been proven at all. Jeff Hardy was arraigned today in court. So no one will know all the details until the court case actually comes about.

I haven't talk to Randy in about two weeks now. I did call him but he hasn't returned my call. I sent him a few texts but still no response to them either. I know he has been in Legacy mode so I guess I'll have to wait until he's ready to talk. I know he has his mind on this match but I haven't even seen him around the arena. I haven't had a chance to talk to John yet either. Work is pulling me is two directions and now with the situation between John and Randy…..I think everyone has reached their breaking point.


	5. Chapter 5:Breaking Pointnot just PPV

Chapter 5: The Breaking Point (not just a PPV)

Sunday, September 13, 2009

Breaking Point Pay Per View….Montréal, Quebec, Canada

Cole" Hello again this is Michael Cole and here besides me is my co-host, Jerry 'The King' Lawler. This 'I Quit' Match between the current WWE Champion Randy Orton and the challenger John Cena has turned into a good old-fashioned brawl. What do you think King?"

"Yeah, Cole like J.R. use to say this is a slobber knocker. We have seen these two men use almost everything they can get their hands on." King replies.

"You're right King but neither man has said 'I Quit' yet"

"Cole let us explain the rules to the match….the only way to win this particular match up is for you to beat your opponent enough for them to literally quit the Match."

We pick up the action forty-five minutes have gone by in the match….

"I don't think these men have any more to give." Michael Cole says.

"Well, they have to find it somewhere because one has to quit for the other to win. I can't see Orton saying those works, Can you, Cole?' King asks.

"Never King and remember Cena promised the WWE Universe that he would not say those words…that he wouldn't QUIT." Cole said.

Everyone hears Cole/King commentating by the front monitor to watch Randy and John's 'I quit' match up. Towards the end of a very long match up, Orton gets a set of hand cuffs hidden underneath the ring. Orton picks up Cena arms to wrap them around the steel post and snaps the handcuffs on. Cena is handcuff around the steel post from the top turnbuckle so he is hanging down outside the ring. Randy grabs the kendo stick, brings it way back and starts wailing on John's ribcage. John screams in pain. Red whelps show up almost immediately to imprint exactly where Randy hit John. I believe that I have a high tolerance for pain but I tense up every time I hear the kendo stick connect on John's body. JayCee is going to have a time of it as John heals from that. She decided to watch the match in John's locker room. She was also suppose to defend her title but decided on the next PPV, which is only two weeks away.

"I…"I…quit...I QUIT!" someone says. The Referee motions to the time keeper to ring the bell. Lillian Garcia Announces, "Winner and the New WWE Champion…JOOHHNN CCEENNAA!" The Ref raises Cena arm in victory and hands him the WWE Title Belt.

Cole, "Well, there you have it King! Cena is the winner of the match and a 6X champion!"

King, "That was unbelievable ending to this already great match. I still can't believe it Cole that Randy Orton…The Apex Predator…The Legend Killer and leader of Legacy has said the words 'I Quit!'

Cole, "Me, too King. But he did. As a result John Cena now holds the WWE Championship. This one will defiantly go down in the record books between these two rivals. That's the end to the 2009 Breaking Point Pay Per View. The Champ is once again here and watch his return to the Raw ring with the Championship Belt. Good night folks this is Michael Cole with my co-host Jerry 'The King' Lawler in Montréal, Québec, Canada signing off."

Monday Night… September 14, 2009

Thirty minutes before Raw live house show beings in Toronto Ontario Canada…

Right after a dark match that had Chris Masters verses a local town guy in which Masters won, Cody Rhodes comes down to the ring. Cody must have had a heads up because he calls out Batista to the ring until he shows up. Dave Batista was returning from the injury that Legacy had put him out for over the past 3 months ago. Dave knew he could take Cody on and gets into the ring. Unbeknownst to Batista, the other Legacy members, DiBiase and Orton, were standing nearby. Randy, Ted and Cody jump on Batista and starts stomping on him just like they did over 3 months ago. Batista gets a hit in on Orton and Randy rolls out the ring (Orton never forgave Dave for staying in Evolution when Triple H had the issue of Orton winning the Champion Title that H thought he deserved). All of a sudden, Cena runs down the ramp to the ring as the crowd cheers to help Dave. Ted turns around to start hitting on Cena in one corner as Cody hurting Batista in another. Orton comes back into the ring and starts in on Cena. Orton is still upset from last night losing to Cena and his WWE Championship. DX [Triple H and HBK (Shawn Michaels)], comes to the ring to help Batista and Cena. HBK hits Orton out the way and goes after Cody.

H goes after Ted and gets him out of the ring while HBK then gets rid of Cody. Orton was down on the mat but is slowly getting up. He realizes that he is in the ring alone. Orton is surrounded from all sides by Cena, HBK, Batista and Triple H. All start closing in on him….Orton goes after Batista but HBK super kicks Orton then Triple H does a Pedigree. Cena takes off his shirt, waits for Orton to get up and picks him up into an Attitude Adjustment (FU). Orton rolls out the ring hurting. Cena climbs the second turnbuckle and raises his hands as the crowd cheers. Cena, Batista, HBK and H shake hands with one another. Batista hugs H (they have been great friend ever since Evolution) for coming to his rescue and H picks up his hands (crowd cheers). All of them talk a little in the ring…then HBK put all the men in a single row. HBK, Cena, H, Batista get ready to do the DX chop move. The lights dim as the neon green lights come up. All men do the cross arm action on their lower body… smoke start pouring out from the green-colored pyrotechniques that go off in a 'X' symbol. The crowd screams 'Suck It' as loud as they can. HBK, Cena, Batista climb up on the second turnbuckles with their arms raise and H raise his arms in the middle of the ring…the crowd cheers more.

Monday Night Raw house show begins

We are in Trish Stratus' hometown so she is Guest Hosting Raw. Trish entrance music hits and the crowd cheers loudly. Trish even did a match vs. Mickie James and hits her famous 'Statusfaction' move. The crowd still has alot of WWE Universe luv for her.

JayCee's Point of View

I'm so happy-really ecstatic is the word. Being in the wrestling ring is a dream of mine but even more than that I'm with my tag team partner, best friend and Fiancé'-John Cena (Cena hadn't 'officially' ask me but we wanted to be more that just girlfriend/boyfriend from what we had went thru). Every time we step inside the ring together-it's still unbelievable. I can't wait until we finish up this Promo with Randy so that we can get to the back. I know Stephanie won't be so happy in a business way that I am vacating my Diva Championship Title that I work so hard to get it and even harder to keep it but I know as a mother, herself she will be thrilled that I am having a baby. She would understand more than anybody else not only to have dated but married a wrestler and also had a baby by him.

'I hear voices in my head'...that's Randy's entrance music…there he is doing his walk to the ring. Come on Randy...we get it- the heel takes his time...but hurry up with your entrance it has been a long day. Randy starts to speak in his mic and starts in on Cena as well. I know he's upset not being the WWE Champion anymore but sometimes he goes overboard with the Legend Killer/Apex Predator part of him. I knew John would never say "I Quit!" last night. The crowd starts chanting "You Quit!" to Randy-it's funny. I still think it's so crazy that these two men are best friends outside the ring and enemies inside the ring. Trish comes out to announce that the Champions are off for tonite. Trish was a real cool chick. John introduces us last night at the PPV. I don't know why or how she could leave the WWE. WWE Universe still has so much luv for her still, maybe one day she will return.

Oh! Daydreaming... I almost miss my part. I have to get between John and Randy to stop them from supposedly going to blows. Then Randy is supposed to push me off out of the way and try to RKO John. John is supposed to push off and tries to get Randy in the Attitude Adjustment then Randy is supposed to duck aside and get out the ring. Randy and John are then to stare at each other, John looking down from the ring and Randy backing up the entrance ramp. Right before I get between them I catch a glimpse in Randy's eye...something is not right...OH NO THEY TURN COLD!

I don't know what happen in a flash I hear a pop in my ears but I feel my stomach on fire...pain starts shooting thru my lower body. I fall to the mat...THE PAIN!-I never felt this kind of pain before. I think someone gets me out the ring because two people are helping me backstage. I know its Johnny on one side, it might be Randy on the other but I'm not sure. I hear noises all around me but can't make anything out.

We walk halfway up the entrance ramp to the backstage area somehow and then I feel someone pick me up in their arms. I'M IN SO MUCH PAIN! I see Steph out of the corner of my eyes...her voice seems so far away. I do hear her ask if she-meaning me, is O.K.? I hear someone reply...I think its Johnny, "I hope that She and the Baby will be." I faintly see Steph's face turns pale and hear a collective gasp. I feel something warm running down my legs. I look down...IT'S RED...I think it is blood. Then everything goes black…SILENCE

John's Point of View

Here I am once again waiting at gorilla position which is our wrestler's exit, for my music to cue up in another arena, in another city, in another country, after another Pay Per View but it always seems to me like the very 1st time...and I would not have it any other way. I still get as excited as any other rookie to go thru the curtains and perform for the entire WWE Universe. I'm the Commander of the Chain Gang and CeNation, Doctor of Thugonomics and after last night in an 'I Quit" Match verses my arch-enemy, who also happens to be be my best friend outside the ring, I re-claim my WWE Title...THE CHAMP IS ONCE AGAIN HERE!

There is goes...the spin of the record, pause, run down the path, open the curtain...I walk out. The crowd is cheering so loud for me. I pause for a sec; I can't help but smile as I wear proudly my Title Belt. I salute to all the troops serving around the world to keep us safe-O.K. I take off and run down the entrance ramp to the ring. I see a flash of my neon green & yellow merchandise shirts as I slide head first into the ring. I stand up, pause...and do my 3-finger salute to my Chain Gang Soldiers, CeNation members in HLR (Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect)-unsnap my Belt then raise the prize of Raw Superstars…The WWE Championship Belt high above my head. The crowd cheers more as I climb up all 4 of the turnbuckles & raise the Belt above my head.

I hang back in one corner for a couple minutes as I know my tag partner-my lady, Jaycia is about to join me into he ring. Right about now she is at gorilla position waiting for her entrance music to begin. Ah! There it goes-Jaycia walks out & the crowd goes wild again. I think she is getting more pop (cheers from a crowd) than I did. Jay Cee is one of if not the most liked Divas & it has nothing to do with her being the Divas Champion or my tag team partner. I can't help but smile even wider because since we got back together I am so happy. She told me something last night that I never thought I wanted so much...at least this time in my life-my lady love told me that I was going to be a DAD for the 1st time in my life. Oh! Cena get it together… you are starring at her like it's the first time you saw a pretty woman. You are at work right now man...let me help her in the ring, even though, she is gonna give me some flack for it later on.

Jay climbs all 4 turnbuckles and holds her Diva Title high as I did moments ago. We are the Championship couple for at least the next 30 minutes. I don't like the idea that she will be vacating her belt that she works hard to get and keep in a short period of time here in the WWE. She will be of course out for the next 8 months or so. I hope Steph won't be mad as me for taking her Diva Champ out of commission for those many months to come. Maybe Jay can work with the Divas & up-in-comers female wrestlers behind the scenes besides doing appearance until she shows and has the baby. Well, I anyone knows the life of being with a WWE Wrestler and a mother is Stephanie McMahon Hensley (she married Triple H, [Hunter Hearst Hemsley], -Paul W. years back and had kids) sure does. O.K. Randy I know that you are upset that you said 'I Quit' as much as you lost the belt to me last night but hurry up so we can finish this promo. Jay and I have alot to talk about together after her meeting with Stephanie.

'I hear voices in my head...' finally here comes my best friend, arch-enemy, Randy Orton.

He takes such a long time to make it inside the ring. Let's get this started. I pick up a mic that the ring attendant hands me. "Come on now Randy, pick your lip off the floor. You lost last night & that's the end of it." He hates it when I mock him so much but he lost and it would be an injustice if I didn't tease him.

"LOOK HERE CENA! SO WHAT IF I LOST THE MATCH LAST NIGHT, I still have a re-match clause to invoke."

"U Quit! U Quit!" the crowd starts chanting. I can't help but laugh. Randy is gonna be mad at me for awhile for that one. "I know you have a re-match coming up & I will win again & still be THE CHAMP!"

Randy picks up his mic again to say something but the chants of 'U Quit! U Quit!' gets louder. "YOU ALL SHUT UP!" Randy screams into the mic. "AND WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE CENA BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU!"

"WHOA! Randy chill-I didn't think by you saying, 'I Quit' could make the leader of Legacy such an ill-mannered big cry baby. Did you think JayCee that he would be like that?" Jay is still laughing with the crowd chants now, 'U Quit, Cry Baby, U Quit! U Quit, Cry Baby, U Quit!'

She smiles such a beautiful smile, "No, John I didn't see that one coming. (She does my U can't C me move). Funny. She laughs, "Randy not being champ anymore is one thing but a Big Cry Baby to boot. I mean Randy, did you say..." she holds the mic to the audience & they shout 'U Quit! U Quit!'-"U Quit last night right & it was John here who made you do that & he is once again WWE Champion. So I'm more than confident whenever you tow have your re-match John will win again & still be champion."

Randy reply, "Well, JayCee I know you are the Divas Champ but your opinion is a little bit slighted when it comes to Cena, since he IS your tag partner."

"Yes, Randy, I guess that is true but he still is gonna win & remain WWE Champion." Jay told him. How could you not like a girl like that?

Trish Stratus old music hits. Trish had already had an impromptu match with an old rival, Mickie James...even though, she is Guest Hosting tonite."Orton, I hate to put the wind out of your sails but I'm the GM tonight & both Champions WWE and Diva have the night off!" Randy glares and becomes upset. "So John and JayCee, you guys can sit back and watch the rest of the show in the locker room." The crowd cheers as Trish leaves the stage area.

"Randy-there it is-I'm Champ & I made you say, 'I Quit' and now that you can't invoke your re-match tonight...me & JayCee as Champions are gonna do what the GM Trish suggest & have a great night."

Now this is when the action is supposed to start. Wait! Randy too early-no push Jaycia off not me... I hit the ropes hard but stay up. NOOOOOOOOOO! RANDY SHE'S PREGNANT! I SCREAM IN MY HEAD. I SEE IT ALL HAPPEN RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FACE BUT I CAN'T GET TO HER FAST ENOUGH. RANDY, STOP! IT'S TOO LATE...RANDY KICK JAYCEE IN THE STOMACH & RKO'S HER. She drops instantly to the mat...I broke for her fast...I drop to my knees on the mat besides her, "Jaycia, are you all right Baby Girl?" She's moaning in pain...I wave my hands for some help. "Baby Girl, I am gonna get you closer to the ropes so I can get you to the back quickly. O.K." She nods her head-I think. A trainer comes from the back into the ring. I whisper to him the truth of what has actually happen and Jay's new condition. I'm worried. The trainer tells me he is going to get the Doctor fast. A Ref (Referee) is at ring side waiting for the next match up is helping me with Jay. I get her out the ring and place her gently to her feet. I put her arm around my neck as the Ref does the same on the other side of her. I want to hurry up but she is pain and kinda out of it. I can't stand it...I pick her up into my arms, whisper into her ear, "You are going to be O.K. and the Baby.", and carry her the rest of the way to the backstage area.

Steph is right there when we past the curtains, "John, is she O.K.?"

All I could do was say the truth. It is not like we were not going to tell her...we were only going to wait to tell the other Superstars. I take a deep breath, "I hope that She and the Baby will be."

Stephanie face loses some color and I hear everyone around us gasp loudly. "What do you mean-Baby?" Steph asks as I try to put Jay gently onto her feet. Steph stares & points to Jay's legs. I follow my eyes to see what Steph sees. Jay looks down too. OH! NO! SHE'S LOSING BLOOD. Jay faints and I catch her in my arms as her body goes limp. I look at Jay's face…her eyes are closed. I think she past out. "DOC!" I scream "HURRY!"

Most of the WWE Superstars are around us now. Kofi Kingston makes a pathway thru the crowd to the medical room. I carry Jay there and lay her down onto the examination table

The Doctor enters the room, "Tell me what happen?"

I start explain the events of the RKO and the kick to the stomach...the Doctor cuts me off saying how she will feel some pain in her abs and have a slight headache but that is all. "No, you don't understand Doc-she's pregnant. I think about 2 months."

"You think about 2 months. Why hasn't she been to an OB/GYN yet?" Doc Hollywood asks.

"Look, Doc I don't know much because she just told me last night that we were having a baby. I think she only found out herself a few days ago." I responded. The Superstars were crowded around the outside of the med room. I hear loud whispers, 'Jay's 2 months pregnant with Cena's Baby.' but I can't be concern with that right now. My focus is on Jaycia and the Baby. I say in my head,' Jaycia, come on Baby Girl Fight-4 me & our Baby!' Doc starts working on her now. Jay starts to scream...I try to go to her but Doc calls for some help. Somebody comes in to stop me...I see it is Kofi…but I start to fight him...so MVP comes in to help.

Kofi says, "Cena, man the Doctor needs the space to help her."

I stop fighting them. Jay still screaming...I can't take it...being so close to her and not being able to hold her or help her...I punch the wall a few times...

MVP speaks, "Cena I can't imagine what you going thru but Doc will do everything he can."

I rake my fingers back and forth thru my hair. I hear Orton.

"What happen?" Orton asks as he walks up front.

Rhodes and DiBiase follow right behind him. I thought I had seen DiBiase earlier here maybe he went to tell Orton what he did. I'm so livid I try to grab him but MVP, Kingston & Chris Masters have to hold me back. "JUST LET ME GET MY HANDS ON HIM! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, ORTON!"

"I just knew the minute SHE decides to get with YOU THAT WAY-SOMETHING LIKE THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" Randy said.

"HAPPEN? What would I do to her? YOU DID THIS JAY!" I told him.

"YOU HAPPEN CENA! YOU are not good enough for someone as nice as SHE IS!"

"COME HERE!" I scream at him trying my best to get to him but Master, MVP, Kingston hold me back again and Rhodes, DiBiase and John Morrison hold Orton back as well too.

"LET ME AT HIM! SHE IS PREGNANT; YOU JERK...Jay is pregnant!" I kinda deflate my strength.

"Pregnant?" Orton says so shock with this information. "Pregnant...I didn't know." Orton turns to Rhodes and DiBiase.

DiBiase shakes his head yes. "Yeah, Randy almost 2 months by her calculations. She told me and Maryse a few days ago and swore us to secrecy." DiBiase explains to Orton but all around them hear and past the information thru the entire crowd of Superstars still around to witness this real life soap opera going on.

Stephanie comes out of nowhere between us, "John, we can use this for your Hell in the Cell re-match."

I look at Stephanie like she was talking out of her mind like her dad, Vince sometimes does. "Steph, no re-match at Hell in the Cell or any match!" I stare at them all... I hit the wall again and again and again full force this time...then I hear my name-"JOHN?"


	6. Chapter 6: HELLnot just for a CELL

Chapter 6: HELL… not just for a CELL

JayCee's Point of View

_Everything was so quiet for what seem like a long time. I start to hear commotion surrounding me and screaming. A lot of people are talking but its all jumble up together. The **PAIN** is so intense in my mid-section. I try to open my eyes, but I cannot. I still hear this high-pitch scream. I try to not think on the pain but focus on the voices close to me. I make out Hell in a Cell Match with Orton & John responds "No!" I fight harder to open my eyes, they open half-way. **PAIN** is shooting thru my whole body now. I realize it's me who's screaming. I think I stop at least I don't hear the screaming anymore. I see shapes & shadows moving fast around me. I look towards the door & it plays out like an old-fashioned home movie projector showing scenes from what's going on. I saw a stream of faces but I can't focus on just one. I think I saw Ted's image for a second but it's gone now. I look for John's but I don't see him at first. I call John's name & he comes closer to me. I tell him to do the match. I try to keep my eyes open but I'm losing the fight. I close my eyes-the PAIN is increasing every second. I hear a voice that sort of sounds like John's but some thing is way off._

_The **PAIN** goes thru my entire body again. I feel someone working on me. I guess it must be the Doctor…my thoughts drift…please make sure my Baby is O.K. I hear that voice that sounds like John's louder with another all too familiar voice. I'm scarred of this person and what they might do. I like to think that I am a real tough girl but to be close to that person would make anyone scarred. Johnny, where are you? I need you to protect me….and our Baby. I don't want to say his other name…..where is Johnny? Johnny, I need you to keep us safe-help me….THE VIPER is too close. There's that voice like John's again. Why does it sound like John so much but it can't be him…..something is not right. John, where are you? It's not like him to not be with me now. We ride together…..we fight tighter-I'm fighting but John I need you to fight with me._

_**THHEE Ppaaiinnnn**-I hear screaming again. Somehow, I manage I think to say/scream John's name. A few seconds later I feel-barely my Johnny. At least, he's the only one that holds me like that. I hear, "Jaycia, I'm here." -that same sounding voices like I heard earlier, like John's. It has to be him. I called for him. I can't tell what's off with it. I try to open my eyes but they are so heavy…..I just can't right now. I knew something is wrong with John but I try to form the words to ask but my lips won't move. John, I hear you. Johnny, I am here fighting. I choke back tears…I hear "Jaycia, I'm here with you now Baby Girl. I 'm not going to leave you. Fight, Baby Girl, Fight to stay with me. I can't hold back, I let the tears run down my cheeks. I can't stop them. Johnny, My Johnny, I hear you & I'm fighting! I'll never stop fighting to stay with You and our Baby. I feel a light brush on my forehead and my cheeks. _

**_All of a sudden I'm falling… Falling fast. I can't grab onto anything to stop me._**

**_Johhnnyyyy…..II'MM FFIIGGHHTTIINNGGGG FFOORR UUSS…I stop falling…...DARKNESS_**

_John's Point of View_

"John!" It's Jay! I run to her.

"John, do the match." Jaycia says weakly.

"Jay, I'm not worried about a match…"my voice trails off. I'm worried about you and the Baby. I just couldn't bring myself to say it. I'm a tough guy in & out of the ring but just looking at my lady, who's as tough as I am, so physically venerable is making my insides turn too mush. I can't do it. Just rest Jay. "Fight, Baby Girl for You & our Baby." She's out of it again.

"Mr. Cena." The WWE Doctor says.

I turn to him, "Yeah, how is she?" I ask

"Jaycia will be fine eventually. I've stop the bleeding for now. She's going to be in some pain for awhile but it is normal for a women to be in a lot of pain when their gong thru a miscarriage."

_'Miscarriage?_' I hear the word repeated so many times in the crowd. I hear some of their response, "Oh!", "OOHS!", "Damn!""That's tough!", "Orton's wrong for doing that!" I repeat the word over and over in my mind trying to but I cannot comprehend. What does he mean? "Miscarriage?" I tell the Doctor fight back to scream, break something or cry.

"Yes, Mr. Cena. I am so sorry for your lost but there was noting I could do to stop it. The ambulance is on their way to bring her to the hospital. They are going to make sure there is no more bleeding and that internally she will be fine. The Doctors there will go in depth further about her recovery situation." Dr. Hollywood

I hardly heard a word of it. I hit the wall again full force this time and didn't feel a thing though my skin around my knuckles was already peeling off from the times before. I walk out the room to get some air but with everyone still crowed around it didn't help at all.

"John, I need an answer?" Stephanie asks me.

I hear Jay's words ring in my ears …'Do the match.' I walk back into the room and look at Jay just lying there motionless now. I can't use the fact that I lost my unborn child as an angle for a match. Tears start to well up in my eyes but I wipe them away before anyone can see it. Anger overtakes my grief as I walk out and tell Stephanie I'll do the Hell in a Cell re-match. I hear Orton worlds from far away about me being a failure and the Baby knowing this, so that is why this happen. **I WANT TO PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE UNTIL HE CAN'T SAY ANOTHER WORD BUT I CAN'T GET TO HIM!**

Steph pulls me into an impromptu Promo….Josh Matthews interviews me, "So Hell in a Cell re-match for the WWE Championship Title…. "Yeah, Josh Orton and I will have a re-match at Hell in a Cell. But its gonna be a whole new Cena then the WWE Universe is use to seeing. One with no mercy and no remorse about anything that is gonna take place inside the Cell." **A WHOLE NEW CENA WHOSE GOING TO RIP THE VIPER'S HEART OUT AS MINE IS RIGHT NOW! I MEAN THAT! "WHERE IS ORTON**?" I ask thru gritted teeth. "**WHERE DID THAT VIPER SLITHER OFF TO?" **All the Wrestlers look around not speaking because they don't know what will happen and what I may do at any moment. "**WHERE IS HE**?" I ask again.

Kofi Kingston replies, "Cena, we don't know. He left when you were doing the Promo after you went to see about….."

I put up my hands to stop Kofi from saying her name or what just had happen. No one moved or said anything in the crowd…..you could actually hear a pin drop. **WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON ORTON…..I'M GONNA TEAR HIM APART LIMB FROM LIMB….AND I NEVER MEANT SOMETHING MORE THAN THAT**. I walk to the locker room nearby, close the door, I threw chairs, hit the lockers, the wall just…..

I walk out to the Promo area. I guess I just lost it because the majority of the Superstars even though the house show is still going on have vanished from being out here like they all were earlier. I hear screaming again, "**JOHN!" **I run from the Promo area to Jay's side. She looks so pale so I hug her close to me. "Jaycia, I'm here!" I need her to know that I am here with her. "Jaycia, I'm here with you now Baby Girl. I am not gonna leave you. Fight Baby Girl, Fight to stay with me." It is breaking my heart to see the tears run down her cheeks. I kiss her forehead as I wipe the tears off her face. All I can do is hold her tightly and don't let her go. The EMT's come in and wants to transfer Jay to the stretcher. I can't let her go. I need to protect her. MVP, Kingston, Master, Morrison try to pry my hands off her. Maryse finally comes in and gets thru to me. I let the EMT put her on the stretcher and roll her out of the med rm. I walk right behind them while most of the Raw Superstars stare.

Kofi, who has been a stand up guy thru this all and before, "John, if you need anything. Please let me know man"

I shake my head O.K. Some other Superstars try to say some things to me but I'm in a trance. Maryse catches back up to me at the ambulance. "John, I already know which hospital they are going to take Jay to. I'll get her stuff out of her locker room. I'll catch up with Ang, who has gone to get your stuff out of yours and we will meet you there. Have you called Jayson and let him know what's going on with his sister?"

All I can do is shaking my head no.

"John, I'll try and take care of as much as I can once I get there. We shall be there shortly." Maryse says.

The ride to the hospital seem to take forever even with the sirens on. Yeah!** A whole new Cena. A Cena that doesn't have no mercy, no remorse and doesn't care at Hell in the Cell if he makes it out alive…..as long as the Viper is Dead as well!**

Randy's Point of View

I wake up from my nightmare. I remember now I still can't believe that Cena has my WWE Title Belt. I had him close to saying those words. I'm so upset about losing, that is the only time I really call John just Cena. I don't understand it…I had him. I turn over in bed and grab where I thought she should be….where is she? I know I didn't want my friend to stay when she in from celebrating with Cena and the rest. How could she go celebrate when I lost my title? She should have been with me-JUST ME! I'm the one who lost my WWE Title. I'm upset with her too for taking so long to come by. Oh! My head hurts. I don't remember what exactly happen after she came in. I drank some beers and had Tequila and Jack, which that didn't help in the least. I throw the covers off me to get up. It has been quite a while since I felt this bad due to a hangover. Hey, how did I get undress? It must have been her.

There's a bottle of Aleve with a cool glass of water on the nightstand. I grab the bottle, pop a couple of them into my mouth & take a big sip of water. I get up slowly and walk to the bathroom. I see these trays on the table. I pick up the tray covers and there's: eggs, fruit, toast, bacon, oatmeal, black coffee, juice and milk. She must have not been gone too long because everything is still warm. Why would she leave like this? I didn't do anything to her last night…..did I? I cant' remember much past her walking in the door. Oh! My head…maybe I should have really thought about downing the whole 5th of Jack by myself last night. I don't feel like eating right now…maybe a shower will make me feel better. I glance at the clock-a few hours until I have to be at the arena. I walk into the bathroom and get into the shower.

The hot water hits me….SSSSHHHH! I take a short deep breath in. OW! Damn! Every body part seems to ache. I guess Cena did get a few licks in last night in our match that I care to admit.

***************************FLASHBACK********************************

Last night 'I QUIT' Match…..

Cole -"We pick the action and Orton has wailed on Cena so much with that kendo stick until it's to pieces. Cena should be ready to say 'I Quit!' any time now if he is not unconscious. Orton goes around the ring to look for something. Cena gets his feet back up on the steel steps and walks towards the ring. Cena gets close and manages to work the handcuffs off. The handcuffs are undone but Orton doesn't realize it. Cena waits until Orton comes back around and catches him by surprise. Cena starts pounding on Orton."

King- "How can Cena still have the strength to be standing from what Orton just put him thru? Cena grabs Orton into an Attitude Adjustment (FU) on top of a steel chair. Orton is dazed….Cena grabs the handcuffs that Orton had used on him earlier and puts them on him. Then Cena grabs Orton hands that are handcuff towards Orton's throat and his legs into an STF (STFU). It's like Cena is choking Orton and he can't get out of the position because of his legs being tied up. Orton will choke out soon if he doesn't get out of this predicament. Cena tells the Ref to ask him. Orton says into the mic…"I…I…Quit!-I QUIT!" The Ref calls for the bell…Cena wins the WWE Championship Belt.

**************************end of FLASHBACK***************************

I don't understand how he could get out of those cuffs. I use every thing that was at ringside, under the ring, my own wrestling ability in order to damage his spirit but he just would not say those words-he quit. I know Cena still feels the pain from the kendo stick. I swung the kendo stick like it was a Louisville Slugger. Those whelp marks showed up fast and stayed on his body. I know Cena is going to give me hell about that once we are friends again. Now I have to do this Promo with Cena & JayCee. I know he's going to be saying…The Champ is Here-sickens me because the title shouldn't be around his waist but mine. All I want to do is have my re-match tonight so I can get my belt back where it belongs. What kills me is that the Powers that be didn't make the outcome-it was left up to whoever was the better man because in this type of match up it is too unpredictable to know what exactly will happen. I know the better man is me and I should have been the winner of the match. I want my Title Belt back around my waist-its mine and I deserve it. The Voices start talking to me….**I WANT MY WWE TITLE BACK AROUND MY WAIST AND I WILL STOP AT NOTHING UNTIL IT IS.**

I thought I would take a long shower even after I turn the nozzle to cold but I can't stand the pain anymore. The aspirin hasn't hit my system yet. I wrap a towel around my waist and sit down at the table. Maybe a little food will help. The thoughts going on in my head….images of her and me in this room….I wonder why she didn't leave a note or wake me up. I am suppose to be having my normal protein shake but I think the coffee will serve better for today at least. I drank the last of my second cup….well my stomach is feeling a little bit better. My whole body is starting to feel more aches coming on again. I guess I am not moving enough…I'm going to pop a couple of more Aleve and lay down until its time to go to the arena. I stretch out on the bed and crash.

_Ring Ring, Ring Ring _I hear something humming…I was just remembering more clips of images that I think happen last night but I'm not too too sure. _Ring Ring_ I turn over and realize it's my cell phone. I reach for it. She sent me a message. It read: _RKO, U R suppose 2 B here. R U on yr way? -A_. Oh now she's concern. She left me here without as much as a 'bye' or a care if I woke up. Yeah, she had breakfast but so what. She should have stayed if she is so worried about me making it to the arena on time…like I really want to do the Promo with Cena holding my WWE Title. I rake my hands over my head as I sit up on the bed. I grab my jeans from the chair, one of my RKO Legacy shirts and my leather jacket. I slip on my shoes, grab my key card, cell phone and wrestling bag as I walk out the door. I made it to the arena fast enough despite me not wanting to be there. I want to find my friend and have a talk with her before the Promo…the **Voices **are getting the best of me. She should be looking out for me if she was my friend. There's the **Voice** again. I head to her office at S.T.S. Her crew said that she was not there and they didn't know where she was. I think they just don't want to tell me. I hope she is not by JayCee or Cena because I am not going by either of them until the Promo. I try and ask around but every one is moving fast away from me. I grab a worker, "Have you seen Angie?"

"Qui-who?" the worker said timidly.

"**Ms. Angelle!" **I scream. He shakes his head no fervently as I let go of his shirt. I know she's NOT hiding from me! She can't disappear in the arena. I head to my locker room with Legacy thru the hallway as people scatter out of my way. I slam the door shut. Neither of my stable mates, Rhodes or DiBiase is here. I wonder what those two are doing. They both should be waiting for me here. There go those Voices again. All of a sudden, Ted and Cody burst thru the door with some news. They both said at the same time, "Batista's here!"

JayCee's Point of View

_I wake up. I only see Darkness all around me. I barely can see my hands if front of my face. John, I need your help-our Baby needs you. I am so far away now. I can't hear anything, anyone? It's so dark here. I am alone. I am scared and I am so tired. I don't feel anything but tired now. I have to sit down-I think this is the ground. I bring my legs to me and wrap my arms around them. I lay my forehead on my arms. I don't want to cry but I can't help it. I'll close my eye and get some rest then start to find a way to John. I want Johnny to know I can't get to him right now but I will. I know he said that he was here. I know he is close I feel him but I don't know where I am. I can't tell him that I need him. I am tired but I won't stop fighting for me, our Baby or him. I am still fighting-I am tired but I am still fighting! A tear falls from my eyes-I am crying again now but I want to cry out for John to know…. I luv you Johnny, I luv our Baby…..we ride together forever. I am tired but I am still fighting-everything goes black again_.

Angelle's (Angie's) Point of View

My mind is going a hundred miles a minute. I know what everyone has told me but I just still can't believe it until I see it or him. Earlier, I had texted Randy that he was running late to get to the arena. I left to check on him at the hotel but he had already left. When I got back at S.T.S., my Crew told me how Orton had come looking for me and they did felt threaten even though, they did tell him the truth they had no clue where I had went. I had told my crew I would not be too long but didn't tell them I was going to see about the very person who could put fear into them. I hurried to Legacy's locker room but no one was there. I got back to my office just in time to see the end of the dark match between Chris Master and some local guy but Master put his Master Lock on him and it was over.

Next thing I hear is Cody Rhodes calling out Batista. That has to be where Randy gone off too. I know he mention a week or so ago that the rumors were Dave Batista was gonna make his come back sooner rather than later and he was going to be as ready as he could be for it. Batista didn't realize that the rest of Legacy was lying in wait for him to get to the ring. As soon as he entered the ring and went after Rhodes, the rest of Legacy (DiBiase and Orton) started to tear Batista limb from limb like they did so many weeks ago. I know the relationship between Dave and Randy has never quite healed after Dave took Triple H's side of things and you could add Ric Flair to the scheme of things too. At the very least I thought they could be civil towards one another but after all these years the wounds are still fresh on all parties' minds. It didn't help that DX came out to help. Cena went to help Batista too, which to me was not a good idea on John's part especially after the fact of the Pay Per View in the 'I Quit' match up last night in which Randy lost his WWE Title Belt to John.

I know Randy was livid from that but not enough for him to do what everyone's saying that he did….though John, Triple H, HBK and Batista tore Randy apart a bit in the ring by himself once they all got rid of Cody and Ted. I was only able to catch the very beginning of the Promo before I was called away to get some extra things because there was going to be a late supper the Crew were putting together for the Superstars of all three Brands since we were in Canada.

I got back and everyone has been saying these awful things….

Maryse told me to get to John's locker room and grab his things. I packed up Cena's gym bag and the WWE Championship Title Belt….a title that I held in my hands before when I ask Randy to see it but this time it seems not just heavy but so cold. As I was walking back to S.T.S. to let my Crew knows there instructions He was calling me…but what I can say…I let it go to voice mail for now. I only had time to give S.T.S. Crew, Logan and Tamera a few notes and let them do what I know they are trained to do because I didn't know when or if I would be back anytime. I would call them as soon as I could to let them know what happen. I was rushing to the front door of the arena to meet up with Maryse when I saw him from a distance. He was starring at me with those cold icy aqua blue eyes. I pause briefly and look at him because it look like he was going to tell me something but Maryse called my name for us to go and by the time I turn my head back he was gone. Now I'm on my way to the hospital to meet John Cena with Maryse to see what has happen to Jaycia. I called Re' for her to meet us there because it's the same hospital that she was doing her specialty nurses work at. Re' was spending time with Shad but she told me she would be there shortly. Thank goodness there would be no language barrier because Re' and I were French Creole' from Louisiana and had been speaking it since we were kids. With all what was going on….what will I ever say to my friend, the Viper, about what I think may have happen between us and what he did after last night?

JayCee's Point of View

_I wake up-I raise my head. I'm still in the dark. I'm still tired but I have to get up to find John. I have to get out of here-wherever HERE IS. I don't think I have crossed over. Let's see which direction I go in. I stand up slowly. I look al around me. It's darkness everywhere-one direction so far off in the distance. I think I see some light. O.K. JayCee you're a tough girl-John is depending on you, your Baby depends on you. You can't let them down. Let's go-I pick up my feet and start to walk towards it. It seems like a long time has past. I don't think I walked very far. I need a little rest and I'll start again. I'm starting to feel cold. I sit on the ground and wrap my arms around me to bundle up. I'm shaking…teeth chattering. I am so cold now. I'll close my eyes just a little while then I'll start again. SILENCE_

John's Point of View

The ambulance finally made it to the hospital. It's still hard for me to just see Jaycia whose a ball of fire all quiet laying there. The Doctors ran a lot of test on JayCee before putting her in a private room. Reyiah, Angie's cousin, who is a Registered Nurse Specialist, happens to be here in Canada. She is doing some case work study came to help out. I had not had a chance to call Jayson, Jaycia's little brother, about what happen. How do I call her brother and tell him what happen to his sister when I promise him if she ever gave me the chance and we would get back together that I would protect her all the days of my life. Maryse had called him and he was coming to Canada as soon as he could. I had to call him myself. Thank goodness Re' knew the hospital protocol and skyped Jayson in for me to have some control while he would be unavailable due to traveling. I'm still dazed at what just transpired. I am thankful for Maryse, Angie and Re' being able to communicate fluently in French, though they are being thoughtful and repeat it in English for me.

The nurse had attended to my hands which started to swell up and bleed after all the hitting I did with them on the walls. I am sitting in Jaycia's room and waiting for her to come back from the test they are running on her. I just think back to the night JayCee actually got pregnant with our Baby. It was the night of my then so called Bachelor party to another woman, my ex. Randy thought it would be such a great idea for me to have one. I wasn't really having any fun at all but I must say Randy was having enough for the both of us though it was suppose to be my last few nights of freedom. All I could do was think about Jaycia and how I handed her an invitation to my wedding to someone else. How could I have been so stupid to do that to her. Cody came up to the bar where I was and started talking to me and then his phone rings. He told me it was Ted -what a laugh because I already saw the screen and it read Jaycia. All I could do was tell the bartender to give me the hardest liquor or the hardest drink that he had and keep them coming. I don't know still how I made it to JayCee's door but I got to her room. Blame it on the Alcohol but I couldn't wait to kiss her soft lips and pull her into my arms where she belongs. I knew she still loved me despite her trying to go out with Teddy. I loved her too no matter who I was supposed to be marrying a few days from now. All we need was each other and our love for one another.

The next morning waking up to realize I was in her bed but still getting married to someone else was the worst. The insane argument with her wrapped up in just a towel from taking a shower and her scent, Enchanted Orchid, in the air after I got off the phone with my then Fiancé'. I tried to tell her that I was sorry for breaking her heart again and not saying I was in love with her when it mattered which I madly in love with her then and right now at that moment…..she kicked me out….and hearing her crying in the bathroom before I walk out once again-I thought would kill me then but now she is hurt and I can't do anything about it. I even disappeared from what was suppose to be my rehearsal dinner to fly to New York and talk to Jayson about Jaycia and all what had happen between me and his sister and if there was a way that we could get back together and should we. No one knew where I went at that time but I knew then is should have been Jay from the start.

The next day putting on the most uncomfortable suit ever, seeing how miserable my family who came was, then Jay showed up to talk to me…she was so beautiful. She told me she couldn't stay with tears welling up in her eyes trying to be so strong. I was hurt seeing her like that. I remember the words-_'I can't watch someone I love marry someone else. I can't bear to watch you, watch her, walk to you in a white dress ,knowing in my heart that it should have been me, and look at you with an amount of love not even as much as I love you.' _She went on so bravely and then finally broke down crying. I reached out for her hand to pull her close to me but she push my arm away. She didn't want any fake pity or for me to feel guilty. How hurt she was because she thought she didn't matter but wish me good luck if my ex was who I wanted to marry. Then she just walks out of my life forever.

I thought real hard for those minutes in a fog but realizing that I would never ever see her again that way I came back to Earth when I heard the minister say, "Do you take…" **I COULDN'T**. I whisper to my ex, the minister and Randy and ran out to find my love Jaycia. I open the door and saw her sitting on the steps. She was crying so hard her shoulders heave and she choked out these words, _'Well, Johnny we had a great run together. I hope you're happy-I always love you.'_ I was about to speak to her when the sun broke thru the sky and the wind blew her hair just so. I was speechless. She started crying again and said, _'I'm stupidly in love with you and your stupid ways. I love everything about you and hope she makes you _happy…' I couldn't wait any longer…only two words form, "_She doesn't."_ She lifted her head slowly and turns to see me behind her. She told me about my wedding and I couldn't help but grab her into a kiss-to pour all my feeling into that one kiss to show her my love for her. I told her then, "_Baby Girl, you know It always been about you." She is the perfect girl and I too was stupidly and utterly in love with her. _And how funny it was that we rush to somewhere private which ended up being my dad's home.

Then last night how she was so worried about the match. After I won I came back to the locker room and she started asking me about the night of my bachelor party-I was so confused. She was crying again…I was hurt but alive. I didn't know what happen. She couldn't even get the words out. She finally told me thru the tears that I was going to be a Dad. All I could do was wrap my arms around her waist because I was so ecstatic. I didn't expect to become the Champ and a Father all in one night. Earlier today, I was just smiling for no reason-not just being the Champ with a belt once again in hand but because Jay was having our Baby. A little Boy like me with Jay's eyes to show how to play football. I'd show him, You can't see me move and about Hustle, Loyalty and Respect or a little Girl like Jay who couldn't date until she's 30. She was so happy. She had met Trish last night and we told her about the Baby. That is why she decided to give us the night off tonite despite what Orton had in his mind. I'm getting angry by the second but I have to focus on Jay. The attendants wheel Jay back in from whatever test they had to do. She starts to shiver and shake. I put another blanket oh her and hold her hand. All I could do is wait for her to make her way back to me.

JayCee's Point of View

_I wake up once again. I guess I fell asleep. I have stop shaking and I am starting to feel warm now. I need to start walking again. I walk longer this time but the light is no closer than when I first saw it. I stop to rest again. I am not going to fall asleep this time just sit down but my eyelids get heavy to keep open. So heavy-I'm SILENCE_

_I wake up again and try walking so many times towards the light. I am getting hot now. I am so hot that I am weak and can't go far at any particular time. I can only take so many steps before I have to sit down to catch my breath. My throat is dry and there isn't any water-I am sweating. I would take off my clothes but I only have on a thin gown. I wasn't wearing this earlier-I couldn't see in the darkness before but I am able to see more now. Maybe someone put it on when they were working on me. I still don't know where I am. If I didn't hear and feel my own heart beating I would think I am in limbo. I have to rest again. The light still seems so far away. I won't give up. I have to get to John and our Baby. John, I promise I am here and I am fighting to get to you as soon as I can-no matter how long it takes. I close my eye-SILENCE AGAIN. I am up from what seems an even longer time but I can't tell how long. I am not hot anymore-this time it looks like the light is getting closer. I stop but I am defiantly closer. I feel a difference this time before I close my eyes. I don't know what it is but there's a difference. I open my eyes-I'm not as tired as before. I start to walk a little faster and longer the light is getting brighter as I get closer…this time before I close my eyes I hear a noise. I hold my breath…is it my imagination? No there it is again-I am still too far to know what it is but I don't feel so alone now. I wake up and this time I walk and walk and walk-the light is within reach. I only rest because this time my feet hurt from walking. Right before I close my eyes I hear, "Jaycia-it's John. I am here waiting for you Baby Girl. Please come back to me soon." Johnny, I love you and I am trying to. I'm so close to you. I'm not alone anymore_.


	7. Chapter 7: Back from HELL

**Chapter 7:** **Back from ****HELL**

Randy's Point of View

I hit the wall in the locker room hard. I can't think of why Cena would foil my plans of me putting Batista back on the shelf. I had a plan with Legacy but here comes the good Samaritan-Cena...to stop me with DX to boot. I really don't want to do the Promo coming up between Cena and JayCee. I hear a knock on my door—

"Ten minutes until your Promo Mr. Orton, you can head into position."

I walk out...'here we go-I already hear Cena's entrance music playing thru the loudspeakers...now JayCee's still on as I am at gorilla position myself. I'm so upset with Cena, he just don't know. 'I hear voices in my head' and I'm not talking about my music. Cena and JayCee will be upset with me if I go thru with my thoughts but I don't care with what is about to go down. Cena should never have tried to help Dave out...he is suppose to be **MY BEST FRIEND!**

I'm standing at gorilla position waiting on my music to cue up..._'I hear voices in my head'_... I walk out. 'They counsel me they understand...they talk to me...' Look at Cena being all smug with **MY WWE TITLE**. I grab a mic from some attendant, "Look here CENA!" I start. " Yeah, so what if I lost the match last night. I still have a re-match clause to invoke!" The crowd starts chanting, "You QUIT! You QUIT! You QUIT!" There Cena goes laughing at me-"It's not funny!"

"I know you have a re-match coming u and I will win again and still be THE CHAMP!" Cena says.

The crowd starts chanting again, "U QUIT! U QUIT! U QUIT!" Oh! I'm getting madder by the second. **"U** **all shut up**!" I say to the crowd then turn to my arch-rival in the ring, "**And wipe that smirk off your face** **Cena before I do it for you!"** The rest of the Promo goes by in a blur even when Trish comes out to tell me that I can't have my re-match tonite. Cena has the night off. _**THAT DID IT-IT'S MY TITLE AND**_ I _**WANT IT BACK NOW! 'DO IT'...'DO IT'**_...my thoughts are saying. I push Cena out of the way onto the ropes. I know it was suppose to be Jay but I want to hurt him like he did me-I kick JayCee in the abs and RKO her. I didn't even look back as I drop down on the mat to roll out of the ring to head backstage.

I'm getting out of here now. I walk fast to my locker room with Legacy to get my things. A few minutes later, Cody rushes in.

"Randy, man something is wrong with JayCee. She is still in the ring and Cena called for some help."

"What are you talking about Cody? All I did to her was RKO her. The most is her neck should be sore but that's it. I just wanted to get back at her for saying those things and Cena for not only having my title belt but helping Batista out earlier." I leave my bag and walk out with Cody down the hallway and Ted stops us.

"Jay is hurt bad Randy. What did you do to her in the ring?"

"Ted, I just RKO'd her like I told Cody." Ted face falls for some reason. "WHAT? WHAT IS IT TED?"

"Jay is..." Ted pauses. "Jay IS?

WHAT TED... JAY IS...?"

"Jay is hurt. You should go see for yourself."

I head to the medical room with Cody and Ted right behind me. It looks like all the Raw Superstars were crowding around. Ted looks in the room where JayCee is. The Superstars see me and make a pathway. Cena sees me and runs headfirst out to fight me. I can't figure out why JayCee was so Affected by my RKO? "What happen?" I ask. Cena just comes at me full speed again. Master, MVP, Kingston grab him to hold him back.

"**JUST LET ME GET MY HANDS ON HIM! WHAT WAS YOU THINKING ORTON?"**

"I knew the minute she decided to get mixed up with you that way-something like this was bound to happen!"

**"HAPPEN? WHAT WOULD I DO TO HER? YOU DID THIS TO JAY! NOT ME-YOU ORTON**!"

" You happen John. Your are not good enough for someone as nice as she is!"

"**COME HERE!"** Again Master, MVP, Kingston hold him back again as I jump at him too but Rhodes, DiBiase, and Morrison hold me. **"LET ME AT HIM**!" Cena screams." **SHE'S PREGNANT, YOU JERK**... **JAY IS PREGNANT!"**

"_**PREGNANT?"**_ I'm in shock! I turn to DiBiase and Rhodes...DiBiase shakes his head yes.

"Yeah, Randy almost two months or so. JayCee told me and Maryse the other day and swore us to secrecy."

Stephanie McMahon comes in to suggest Cena use this for our re-match, which will be at the Hell in the Cell pay per view. Jay calls out for Cena and he goes to her. I can't believe that all of this is going on...I need to talk to my friend. I start to walk to S.T.S. when Doc Hollywood comes out to talk to Cena. Oh, No!-the hits just keep on coming...Doc tells Cena that Jay lost the baby. I'm not gonna be blame for all this. Cena comes looking for me. They hold him back once again...he is livid but I didn't cause this. "It's no place for a girl like her to be around you. You're nothing but toxic waste. Jay deserves better than you. I'm surprised she is still champion at this present moment in time. Hell even the kid growing inside her knew deep down how much a failure you'd be and decided to die. At Hell in a Cell so will you." Stephanie pulls Cena into an impromptu promo. I leave to find her, my friend. I don't see her around. I need my phone but I left it back in the locker room. I'll get my stuff, call her and leave the arena. Her calls are going straight to voice-mail. I hear someone shout her name as I walk around the corner. I look at her and she sees me. She doesn't come to me but stares at me. I'm about to call out her name when Maryse calls to her for them to leave. I back up a bit in the shadows for them not to see me. She turns to look for me but still walks out the door. How could she leave without talking to me? I wonder what''s all the stuff she was carrying out. She had more things than usual and where was she going in such a hurry with Maryse. Maybe to the hospital for Jay but why wouldn't she at least answer my calls. I'm going to the hotel and first thing in the morning-I'm leaving this godforsaken country. I didn't like it before this trip and for sure as hell now don't like it. I didn't do anything wrong-just bad results happen-not my fault and I'm not staying here to be crucified for it.

Maryse's Point of View (English/Anglais, _French/Franchaise_)

I cannot believe what just happen. _(Moi, croire pas maintenant que se passer_).

I never thought I would witness something more horrible that Orton could do than punt someone in the head. _(Moi, ja'mais pensee' Moi te'moin quel que chose horrible que Orton poor bachot tete avec Jaycia_.) I heard in the crowd like everyone else JayCee's miscarriage_.(Moi entendre entasser dans parler_ _JayCee's fausee couche_.) Cena is so distraught. (_Cena `etre `eperdu_).

He didn't want to let her go for the EMT's to put her on the stretcher. _(IL pas vouler laisser Jaycia aller_ _EMT's mettre elee en brancard_.)

Randy wold be the go to person but since he caused these events and already left the arena. _( Randy t`emoin ^etre personne en il raisor `en`enements en d`ej`a laisser en ar`ena)._

Ted wanted to help but in fear of what John would do and the same fate fell onto Cody for this-so Chris Masters and Kofi Kingston had to physically pull John's grip off of JayCee. _(Ted voulour aider craindre que John `temoin en meme destin se mettre en rangs Cody, Chris Master en Kofi Kingston forcer tirer_ _John's poigne parti en JayCee)._

John didn't fight anyone but just like a trance_.( John se battre` pas qui comme trance_).

John didn't even want the nurse to treat his hands from all the hitting he did on the walls they had started to swell and bleed.( _John vouler pas infirmi`ere traitement lamain frapper mur commencer gonfler en de sang.) _

I finally convince him to let them treat her and he could wait in Jay's room though officially he wasn't family. _( Moi convaincre il laisser traitement elle en il pouvoir attendre Jay's chambre il famille pas_.)

Angie had called Re' for her to explain procedures to us and at best tell John. (_Angie appeler Re' elle en_ _expliquer procedures en dire John)._

Re' really got the Skype going with Jayson who gave permittion for any medical procedures. (_Re' faire Skype aller avec Jayson donner permission pro`dcedure m`ed`Cal John etre en outre papier en faire_ _d`ecision_).

Jayson was on the next flight here as soon as possible. (_Jayson etre prochain vol rapide_).

Angie was gonna get things done with her Crew and go to the hotel to check out John and Jay. _(Ange ^etre affaires faire avec `equipe arriver hotel raisse John en Jay). _

Jay would recover at my home here in Canada. _(Jay t`emoin r`ecup`erer en moi maison en Canada_). She is my good friend. (_Elle moin bon ami)._ It is still unbelieveable. _(IL incroyable immobile_).

She was so excited when she found out she was almost two months pregnaunt. ( _Elle etre exciter si quand elle trouver elle etre preque deur mois enceinte.) _

She swore Ted and me to secretcy until she told John. (_Elle jurer Ed en moi secre que elle entout John_). We all celebrated John's win last night but also a few of us knew he was going to be a Dad. _(IL c`el`ebrer John's victoire hier soir mais peu que IL etre Papa)._

It was hard for me to call Jayson and tell him what happen. _(^Etre dur moi appeler Jayson dire que se passer)._

I don't know what is going to happen at Hell in the Cell. (_Moi comprer pas que se passion Cellute en Enfer). _

All I know is-it won't be good for either of them_. (Tout_ _Moi compren bon pas que l'uh John or Randy_).

JayCee's Point of View

_I wake up with so much energy than ever. I walk once again and the light is getting brighter as I get closer. I suddenly feel someone holding my hand-how can this be and no one is beside me in this place-wherever this is. I hear my name "Jaycia-love I'm here with you." 'Johnny I'm almost there.' I'm almost at the light. I shade my eyes with my hand because it's too much for me to look directly at it. The next steps I'm about to walk into the light. O.K. Deep breath-one more step. I walk into the brightest light I have seen so up close_.

I slowly lift my eyelids open. I see shadows. I open my eyes wider-I'm in this big room but I don't know where. I'm lying in a bed. I turn my head slowly to the left I see a monitor and tubes hook up to my arms-I turn my head slowly to the right and there is John with his head down by my side holding my hand. I feel his grip so tight now. I realize I'm in the hospital. I take a breath. I open my mouth which seems to like take forever. "John." I whisper. "John". I whisper again. I focus to squeeze my fingers on the hand he is holding a death grip on. I feel some bandage on his hand. I wonder what happen to John's hands. John lifts his head and looks at me. His eyes have a red tint to them and dark circles under his eyes. Has he been in a match?-it looks like he's been in his Hell in the Cell Match but I don't remember it. No, he's just been up a long time. He holds both my hands even tighter if that is at all possible in his now.

"JayCee! Baby Girl you came back to me!" He stands up, drops my hands, leans forward and encloses my face in his bandaged hands now. He puts his forehead and whispers, "We ride together-we fight together. JayCee I love you. How are you feeling luv?" as he looks into my eyes.

I whisper, "I love you too, John." Tears escape my eyes.

"Don't cry Jay Cee. Please luv don't cry anymore. I'm here. Jay are you hurting honey? Let me call the nurse."

"Wait, John!"

"What is it Jay?"

"John, I know I'm in the hospital but what happen to your hands?"

"Jay, I promise I'll tell you in a little bit but let me tell the nurse that you are awake." I shook my head O.K. He pushes the button then rushes to the door and yells, "She's awake!" I smile a little-that's my Johnny. John looks at me apologetically for yelling. "Jay, I'm not leaving you anytime soon. You're gonna be so sick of me." He smiles a little bit back at me.

"John, I could never get sick of you. I love you too much to go thru that again."

The nurse comes in finally, "Now Mr. Cena I know you have been worried but no yelling. How long has she been awake?"

"Only for a few minutes."

The nurse checks my vitals. "Bon jour, Ms. Lourdes, are you comfortable? I'm Nurse Jacqlee', is there anything that I can get you?"

"Only when can I get out of here and what happen to me?"

"I will page the doctor as soon as I get back to my station to let him know that you are awake and alert. He will be here shortly and tell you everything that has been going on Ms. Lourdes and can answer your questions. Are you sure you don't want anything before I leave."

"No, thank you." She walks away and opens the door to leave but before she walks thru it she turns around with a much somber face than leaves. I look at Johnny to make a joke but his face has change now too. O.K. Weird but it's not like I have much practice being the patient in the hospital. Going to the hospital and taking care of others-unfortunately excellent but myself per say-no. "John, can you get me some water?"

"Yes."

"John, why so quiet. Is something wrong? What day is this? Is the baby doing O.K.? What happen to me? Why am I here? Did the nurse say awake?"

John puts his hands up after handing me a cup of water-"Whoa, Baby Girl. You just came out of a coma-one question at a time." I shook my head yes as I take a sip of water. "It is Wednesday morning. You have been asleep a day and a half. You came to the hospital right after the Raw house-show on Monday." John pauses and takes my hands into his again.

"John?"

"Yes, Jay?"

"Please tell me what happen?"

"Jay, let us wait for the Doctor to fill us both in on what's going on?"

"No, I mean what happen in the ring?"

"You mean, you don't remember?"

"No, not that I don't remember ...I don't know exactly. It happen so fast...what happen in the ring with you, me and Randy? The last thing I do remember clearly is you, me and Randy doing the Promo in the ring and I was about to get in between you two as planned and..."my voice trails off.

"And, what Jay?"

" I saw..." my voice trails off again.

"You saw, what Jay?" John's concern shows on his face.

I put my hand to my mouth so frightened to say the words out loud..."I-I saw Randy's eyes...his eyes turn cold." I whisper. I notice every time I said Randy's name John's jaw flexed. He only does that when he's really upset about something or someone.

"Let's not talk about that right now. Look at all the flowers, cards, bears, and balloons that everyone had sent you."

I look around the whole room for the first time. I can't believer I miss it before because both window sills were full of flowers in vases, as well as a great big one with a beautiful crystal vase on my tray stand. Some were on the floor even with balloons attach to them that read Get Well Soon and We Miss You. Envelopes unopened were in several stacks pile high neatly in the corner along the wall. Cards were stuck inside of flowers and corners of the windows as well as a tend formation all across by the cabinets. An assortment of more than a far share of teddy bears, stuff animals and there were two great big baskets. I turn to John in amazement and point at them-"Who are those from?" I ask pointing to the baskets.

"Well, one is from Stephanie McMahon-Hemsley and I'm sure her hubby, Triple H. The other one is from your gal pals, Maryse and Angie-they personally made it themselves."

"Wait, Maryse did something as physical labor." I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, I hurt I can't laugh" John laugh a little bit too.

"Yeah, Angie surprise me when she told me that. Maryse was offended but I told her I'm sorry I just couldn't believe it. I think Angie had alot to do with it though. Anyway, Re' bought you the flower spread with the wrestling doll dress like me of course. Re' has help us with the hospital protocol and everything. Maryse and Angie those two have been back and forth have checking on you and me waiting on news. They even pack you a bag with clothes and things you would need to be presentable to get out of here. I had other things on my mind and I didn't want to leave your side. Angie even brought me some food that she made special each time. Though I can't say the staff didn't try to bring me a tray-but Angie wouldn't hear of it about me having to eat hospital food in another country. I didn't feel like eating though but they, Maryse and Angie, made me understand that I had to keep my strength up for you. Alot of people from Raw came by late Monday when you got here and some early Tuesday from ECW and SD Superstars too when they found out. You really have people here that care about you Jay. I got calls from the Raw, ECW, SD and Superstars Crew but I couldn't answer them so I just told Maryse and Angie to tell everyone at the time you were in a coma but stable. Your brother, Jayson has rung my phone every hour on the hour or the Nurses' Station as soon as he found out. Mr. McMahon called me personally to tell me that we should take as much time as we needed...that is who the big bouquet on the tray stand is from. He knows I won't leave your side until you are well."

Someone knocks on the door and opens it. The Doctor comes in, "I hear that the patient is awake. Hello, Ms. Lourdes, I'm your doctor, Doctor Da'vid(Dah ved). Ms. Lourdes, you had us all worried for a minute. How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I replied.

"O.K. Let me check" Dr. Da'vid said as Nurse Jacqlee comes in. Dr. Da'vid saying with a French accent, "Nurse Jacqlee lets get another blood pressure reading on her and draw some blood to run some test on." Nurse Jacqlee does what Dr. Da'vid said. "Now, Ms. Lourdes.." Dr. Da'vid starts, "I want you to breathe in for me...Out...In...Out...In...follow my finger...Up...down...Left...Right. I can tell you Ms. Lourdes that Mr. Cena here stayed by your side even when we had to work on you."

"Sorry about that." John says.

"Don't be sorry Mr. Cena. In at all seriousness it's nice that you showed so much care and love for Ms. Lourdes." Dr. Da'vid said.

"Dr. Da'vid can I speak to you now privately outside for a second." John interrupts the doctor suddenly.

"O.K. Mr. Cena." Dr. Da'vid reply.

"But..." I start but John motions to me to just wait.

"Jaycia, we will only be a few minutes, I swear." I can't help but look confused as the doctor and John walk out the door. Nurse Jacqlee finishes drawing blood, fluffs my pillow, ask if I wanted some water...which I accept. She ask if I'm ready to eat which I am. She gets the same look as she did when she left earlier. "Anything wrong Nurse Jacqlee?"

"Oh, nothing Ms. Lourdes. I'm sure of it." She smiles a small smile and walks straight out the door this time.

This strange feeling overcomes me that somehow I don't think so. A few minutes later, John walks back in as promise but without Dr. Da'vid. "John, where is Dr. Da'vid?"

"He is getting your papers ready for your discharge."

"So he's letting me go home."

" As long as the test results come back fine, he said that you will be at the latest release late afternoon."

"O.K. but you did you stop him from telling me what's wrong with me?" John face turns grave. "Johnny, what's wrong? What did happen to me in the ring?" John walks slowly to my side, sits down on the bed, takes my hands tightly into his, brings them to his lips for a soft kiss before he lifts his head to look into my eyes. He takes a slow deep breath before he speaks.

"Jaycia, love...I don't know how to begin this-you do know that I love you." I shake my head yes...at a lost for words. "Jay, I love you more now if it's possible then the day I met you and fell in love with you then. We didn't know how physical hurt you were so we called Jayson and I couldn't stop him from coming here. Yes, Jayson, is here. He is asleep at Maryse home-sleeping from the jet lag. He came in to see you yesterday but he had to sleep. Jay, it breaks my heart to tell you this but..._we...lost the baby_." I look at him-I heard him but it can't be true. He looks at me more intently. "_Jay, did you hear me-you_ _had a miscarriage_."

I stare at him...then something clicks in me…. **..."!**"

I wail as I register what he just told me that we lost our child. I am no longer carrying the little boy who would look like him and dress like him in throwbacks and mimic his 'U can't C Me' move or the little girl that would adore her father as I do. john wraps his strong arms around me so tight. " John, how?" I manage to spit out thru the tears.

He pulls back, "Jay, it happen in the ring at the Raw houseshow."

" But nothing was suppose to happen. It was only me and you..." my voice trails off as I remember those cold eyes stare at me"...and Randy" I whisper. " What did he do?" I see John's jaw flex again and this time I feel his whole body jerk. Something else happen that I don't know about John is really upset.

"I'm only going to explain this to you because you need to know-not that I want to. You said, you remember that you were about to get between me and Orton."

"Yes."

"Well, instead of letting you get between us as planned and instead of going for the RKO on me..."John pauses, " and Randy-I guess now from what you said about his eyes being cold was more upset about the belt than I thought I guess-changed into that person I hate about my best friend pushes me off and kicked you in the stomach and then RKO'd you."

"Why would Randy do that to me?"

John shrugs. " A belt...the I Quit Match"

**"I LOST MY BABY BECAUSE HE SAID 'I QUIT' AND LOST HIS CHAMPIONSHIP TITLE TO YOU!" **Iscreamed at the top of my lungs.

" I don't know the whole story Jaycia. We went at it outside the locker room where they treated you and  
Steph tells me about the Hell in the Cell re-match..."

"Oh, that was you and him. That's where Hell in the Cell came up from in my mind."

"Yeah, you told me to accept the match-I did. After what happen in the ring I help you to the back with a Ref. You were in so much pain-the blood started gushing out and running down your legs..."

"I remember the blood."

"-Well, I put you in the med room for them to treat you until the ambulance could take you here at the hospital...I was so worried and when he finally showed his face if it wasn't for Ted, Cody, Kofi and a few others I would have killed him then and there. I mean you were screaming... I couldn't help you-the baby-I never felt so helpless in my life. Then Doc comes out and said you lost the baby. I went ballistic. I hit anything that wouldn't hit back-the wall, the doors, the lockers...not that it mattered."

"That's why your hands have the bandage around them."

"Uh huh. You finally called my name-then you blacked out until today. You were rush here...you had such a high fever, the chills." Tears well up in his eyes, "I thought I was gonna lose you all over again and I couldn't do anything about it."

"Oh, honey. I'm here." I said as I hold his face in my hands and look into his eyes. "I fought my way back to you. I was in limbo but I never stop fighting my way to you."

"The Dr. said you will heal up and we can have other kids someday."

"I don't want others I want that one."

" I know so did I, so did I." He holds me as I start to cry again but harder this time. He rocks me back and forth. "Let it all out-I'll never let you go."

I didn't want him to either.

"That's why I stop the Doctor. I had to be the one to tell you."

"John, I'm sorry." I said thru free falling tears.

" Sorry, Jaycia. You have nothing to be sorry for. The person that did this to us, though he didn't know that you were pregnant...will be sorry. I'm going to make him so sorry that he turns into that other person and at Hell in a Cell...he's gonna realize its a whole new Cena and he is gonna pay for what he did tonite-to you, me and our baby."

I lay my head on his shoulder and cry so more trying to make it all go away. A sudden thought-what if the doctor made a mistake. I won't let John kill anyone if our baby is O.K. John holds me tighter and rubs my back. I know it's true. I try to stay awake but I'm tired so tired. I fought for him, me and our baby a long time and now there is no baby. I'm exhausted-I know I have a whole new fight on my hands now-fight to stay sa ne in this situation-fight to get over the worst lost of my life. I thought losing my parents and my aunt and then my uncle was something...this is so much more. I close my eyes to shut out the world and this time I let the tears continue to flow without stopping and let the darkness enclose all around me so I can rest. John has his Hell in a Cell but he's not the only one who is gong thru HELL...

Angie's point of view

_**BEEP BEEP**_ I look down at the text message. I just received from Maryse. _'Jay is awake..she is O.K_.' Thank goodness for small favors. I will be able to tell my friend the news when I see him, which will be any minute now. He had text me too and I rush over to the out of the way hotel, after we talked last night, so no one would know that he still was in town. I had done so much more running lately by checking out John, Jay, my friend and myself out of the hotel where all of the WWE Superstars were staying at and my continued S.T.S. duties. The Powers that be understood the situation...thank goodness for Tame being my personal assistant now and Lo my Asst. Director. Maryse had invited me to stay at her home as well as John and Jay once Jay was discharged. Jayson had came in yesterday from NY and Maryse let him stay at her home too. I made it to the hotel and was just thinking how events change so fast this week.

************************1st flashback*************Monday night/ early Tuesday morning

I had taken a cab back from the hospital to the hotel to check out John, Jay and myself. Jayson would be flying in later today. Maryse invited us to her home for Jay to recoup. Maryse said she was gonna head home in another hour or so once she made sure John was stable enough to be alone with Jay for several hours. I rally had planned to get John and jay things packed up, head to my room for a couple of hours sleep before packing up myself and going back to the hospital to meet up with Maryse. Somehow my body had other ideas. I press the button to his floor and walked to his room. I knocked softly, half-wishing he wouldn't hear and half hoping he did. I could walk away now and save myself the aggravation but I didn't. He open the door within seconds and pull me inside, closing the door behind me and put his arms on either side of me in one fell swoop I was breathless as he stood mere inches in front of me without moving starring into each others eyes...his icy blue and mine golden amber. From all the pent-up frustrating madness with Jay, I haul back and slap him hard...not realizing my actions. He leans in so close to me there is no space to separate us. he is fuming and I could feel his breath of Jack upon my chest and neck. Suddenly, images of last night came flooding back like a dam had been broken and I couldn't help but breath faster and faster.

************2nd flashback*********Sunday night*********************

I had just left the hotel bar where we all were celebrating John winning the WWE Championship. I knew my friend was upset of his lost so I went to check on him. After knocking a few times, he finally answered the door. I kinda stubble in even though I had took my heels off in the hallway...maybe I celebrated with one too many drinks with The Champ. I remember us banter back and forth about me not being there earlier to console his loss rather than John's win. My mind can't handle this...I walk over or stumble over to the bed to watch some TV. I pick up the remote to change the channel and I guess that hit a nerve with my friend because he came to sit beside me and tried to grab the remote out of my hands but that spark from our hands touching lite up. We tussled and fell back onto the bed and started laughing and turn to face each other. We, somehow started to kiss and instead of stopping...blame it on the Alcohol like Jay and John would say. Next thing I knew it was morning and I was naked underneath the covers beside him. I thought maybe...just maybe it was because I strip my T-shirt and panties off by being too hot during the night and Randy may have done the same. Yeah, I know only wishful thinking on my part and it possible didn't happen that way at all but I could hope, couldn't I? I was still hoping, even though, I saw all the passion marks along my neck and body. I'm just glad its cold here so I could cover up easily without anyone questioning things of why?

**********end of 2nd flashback**************************

I'm so angry at him without realizing it I try to slap him again but this time he caught my my hand...I had hope he was too drunk to remember me doing that as I was until now but those icy blue eyes start to melt...I take a sharp breathe in as he lowers his head slowly and captures my lips with his. I taste the Jack once again upon his tongue even more as it intertwines with mine deeper into my mouth. He crushes my body with his as our kisses deepen and I accept them happily. I kick off my heels this time and slide his T-shirt off over his head, he peels my sweater and pants off of my body quickly as we head to the bed. We fall onto the bed and that is when we pause...I rake my fingers into his dark closely crop hair and look into the now warm aqua blue eyes. He finally notices his handiwork from the night before

, "I did all that to you." He said more than ask.

"How could you tell?" I responded.

"Well, unless you went to R-Truth's room after you left mine there or not many Superstars with the finesse to do that with there tongue and make there initials of 'R' over a women's body." He pointed to the 'R' shape passion marks shown on one of my breast.

"Thank goodness no one saw this. What would I possible say?"

"You could say you had the most mind blowing night with a guy who ravage you-get it R-ravage." We both laugh at the comment.

"Well, I didn't put any marks on you."

"Yes, you did."

"Where?"

"Didn't''t you feel the scratch marks you left when you just grab me." I turn him half-way and notice all the scratch marks all over his back. I laugh this time alone. "You laughing but Janella, the make-up artist, wasn't too happy with covering them you when I thought I would have a match tonite or last night."

"What did you tell her?"

" I told her,'just same old, same old'."

"You didn't. What did she say to that?"

"Nothing she could say just laugh and smile because she knows how I can be."

"What are we doing?"

"Don't you mean what have we already done."

"You remember it all?"

"I wasn't too too sure when I saw the images in my mind all day long but when you walked in just now everything came back to me."

I threw out all the cares of the real world and grab him into another deep kiss as we shed any remainder clothes that we had between us. He trailed his tongue over his handiwork and in places that made me moan louder and louder. He we lower and lower on my body to make new patters and when I could no longer stand it, guided him on top of me. He enter me very slowly and his pace was slow and sensual. I grab hold of any kind of body part that I could...he trace kisses all over my neck and tug at the full bottom part of my lip stopping me from holding back his name...I whisper it in a breathe. He quicken his pace a little wanting all I had to give and more...I wrap my legs around his waist pulling him deeper into me if at all possible and swivel my hips more and more...he moaned my name this time. Finally when neither one of us could stand it any longer he quicken his pace feverishly...I could feel the sensation getting closer and closer and closer...he whisper my name again as I did his...and we finished together in a wave like the ocean crashing upon the beach. All night our bodies dance this dance changing leads dance after dance until our bodies and minds were so exhausted we both were left gasping for air...we both blacked out.

*************************end of 1st flashback***************************

present day Wednesday morning

I barely had time or the strength to pack up John and Jay's things much less my own before heading back to the hospital to catch up with Maryse. My friend and I had ended up talking much later yesterday and he decided to stay and though the Viper part of him would never be sorry about Jay's accident Randy was for the both of them. I slid my hotel key into the slot and walk thru the door. Randy was stretched out on the bed watching some T.V. I crawled onto the bed and into his open arms. I lay my head on his shoulders and he gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Randy, I've got some good news."

"What is that Angie?"

"Jaycia is awake and for the most part O.K." He was silent for a moment. "Randy, did you hear me. Jay is awake."

"I heard. Don't get me wrong I am thankful that she is awake because I did that to her but now..." his voice trails off.

"...but now?" I ask.

"Now she's another person that is livid with me."

"Not just another person, she is suppose to be upset at least her and John are."

"I know what happen. It doesn't change the outcome and regardless of the facts people are going to blame it all on me. _I didn't know_..." he whispers _"...I didn't know_."

I sit up and look him in the eyes. I said softly, " We talked about this last night. You're not gonna change everyone mind anytime soon. It was an accident. That's what accidents mean-not done on purpose especially without all the facts. You have to focus on the here and now."

"O.K." he responds.

I return to laying in his arms as his fingers play with my hair. "If I fall asleep wake me up in a couple of hours. i have to get back to Maryse's because Jay will be release soon."

"You are exhausted."

"Yeah and your appetite for 'dancing' hasn't help the situation."

"Well, I could stop 'dancing' with you if you want me too."

"Don't you dare." I said as we laughed at our inside joke. I feel a little shake.

" Angie, you fell asleep. You told me to wake you up. Are you sure you gotta get back so soon."

"I wish I could but the latest release time was 3. She could be discharged now but I'll be back and we can have a late supper. John and Jay will be settled in by then. Jayson will catch up with his sister. Maryse will be the gracious host and I'll tell Maryse that I will be grabbing a bite with the S.T.S. Crew and go over some things for next week with them. I'll probably stay over at Tame or Lo and be back tomorrow."

"I don't know if I can handle this."

"I know it is hard but it will work out. You have to give it time." I hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss 'bye'. He's talking about handling this and I'm the one sneaking around. What am I doing? He's separated with a kid involve...and this to boot. Everyone is gonna kill me when they find out what's going on with me and the Viper. Secrets have a way of coming out no matter how long it takes I thought as I jumped in the cab. I had help Maryse fix up one of the bedrooms for Jay. John could either bunk with Jayson or take the other bedroom and I'll bunk with Maryse. I cooked a light cream soup, salad and parfait' for Jay especially. I grilled some steaks, potatoes and veggies for John and Jayson. John, Maryse and Jayson with Jay arrive at 2:30pm. Jaycia was holding onto a Cena wrestling doll that I knew Re' had sent her. Everyone settles in after getting all the lovely flowers, balloons, cards and baskets that Jaycia keep. She donated the stuff animals and some balloons to the kids and some of the flowers to people who didn't have any. Jay was a nice person like that...the guilt started eating away at me from that moment on so I told Maryse not to wait up and left quickly. All i could think about as I gave Randy a little kiss...'They are going to kill me when they find out what's going on with me and the Viper.'

the next day

The other house shows went by in such a blur because for he most part I wasn't there. I was spitting my time between the arena, Maryse home and the Viper's hotel room. The WWE Superstars were leaving the country tomorrow morning so I thought Randy and I could get a flight out in the afternoon. I kinda thought about visiting Owen's grave while I was here in Canada but I don't know how Randy would react to it. Being Catholic when tragic things happen like with Jay losing the baby you have no box to bury but maybe seeing Owen's grave will give Randy some type of comfort and closure thru this whole ordeal that he created by no fault of his own acting out. I was about to head out to meet Randy when Maryse wanted to talk.

"Angie, Moi know tu busy working but somethings not right with vous." Maryse said speaking half-French and Anglais in her French accent.

"Nothing is wrong. Just spreading myself thin with all that has been going on." I said trying to be as honest as I could be.

"Jay ask about tu? Why don't you go check on her?"

"I'll do that. Where's Jayson and John?"

"They went to the gym or some guy thing?"

I nodded my head yes then head down the hallway. Butterflies rose in my stomach the closer I got to Jay's room. I stood at the door, took a deep breath and knock lightly-this time really hoping she was asleep.

Seconds later I heard a soft, "Come in." I walked in and saw Jay sitting up in the bed.

"Hi, Jay." I started with a small smile. " How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing a little bit better Angie. Where have you been the past few days? I wanted to thank you for all that you have done for me and John while I was in the hospital."

"Just busy Jay with all the house shows and stuff. And besides I knew you was recovering and your brother Jayson was here and not to mention how John hasn't left your side until now since..." I pause trying to give a small smile back at her but pause when her face changes. Tears start running down her cheeks. I walk over and gave Jay a hug. I let her cry for a minute before I pull back a bit. "Jay, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." Feeling so guilty about everything I thought she would read my mind and know all what was happening.

"I know you didn't meant to. Everything lately make me cry for no reason."

We hug each other again. "Jaycia, I don't want to upset you but I haven't had a chance to say I am sorry for yours and John lost." Jay let a few tears run down her cheeks and nodded O.K. We talked for a few more minutes and I could feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. I didn't have to look at the screen to know who it was.

"Angie, you don't have to stay. I now how the WWE can be demanding."

"Jay, its fine but I'll let you get some rest. If you need me to do anything for you let me know."

"I will. I couldn't have a better non-Diva friend than you."

"We'll talk later." I said feeling sick to my stomach. I still hadn't recover when I reach Randy's room.

"Angie, what's wrong with you?" he ask as I push past him to get to the bathroom. I only had time to open the porcelain god as some Rockers call it and let everything I had for breakfast out. After, I layed down on the bed with a cool towel on my forehead. "What is it?" After I told Randy the whole sordid encounter, "I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

"You didn't drag me-it is what I wanted to."

"Everyone is going to be upset with me and I don't want them to feel that way towards you at all. You had nothing to do with what happen."

"I know Randy but I cross the Rubicon as Caesar would say..so come what may I'm here now." He opened his arms and I layed upon his chest just trying to relax...all the worries just melted away.

the next day

I really didn't want to get up early but I had to finish my duties at the arena. S.T.S. was heading back to the States with the WWE Superstars..well most of them. I wasn't returning with them so I would Skype in whenever I needed to and Tame had the list of what would be going on at least work wise for awhile. I told the S.T. I was staying a bit more in Canada by John, Jaycia, Jayson and Maryse while John, Jay, Jayson and Maryse thought I was heading home. I went to Maryse home to spend some time with Jay despite the guilt eating away at me. I owed her that regardless what was going on in my private life...she was my friend...but so was Randy. I talk to Jayson when I got to Maryse home...he said he was leaving in a few days with Maryse so that John and Jay could have some private time together to get over their lost. I talk to John and Jay and him had decided to give a release only on Jay's condition as some type of complications or something. The doctor had said Jay was fine but couldn't travel like flying for awhile so John would drive back to the States to West Newbury for Jay to finish recuperating. Re' came by before I left and to check on Jay and John. When I went to finish pack, Re' came in...

"Cuz, where have you been?"

"You won't believe me if I told you."

"Well..." she said.

"What?"

"Tell me?"

"I can't for the moment...I have to figure some stuff out before I tell you."

"Are you all right?"

"For the most part, Cuz but I promise I will tel you soon enough."

"Sounds good to me but I'm here for you."

We said our goodbyes because the next time I would see her would be back home in Louisiana and that would be in another month or so because she was staying in Canada another week. And I had made plans to return to the States with Randy in that no one knew about but us. Maryse had ordered some lunch for us all to share and I only had something for no one to be too too suspicious. I told everyone goodbye and see them in safely in the States. John and Jay seem to be like their old selves but it would take awhile before the fully recover from all this. I just wondered after I left in all reality how long would it actually take for them to forgive Randy for what happen as I hugged him hello heading to Calgary.


End file.
